The King and The Enchantress
by thiddleslover.17
Summary: "Ellias, this book says we need to find the thing that is the opposite of light and heat" Alyddia said looking at the book her hands trembling and her golden eyes watering. Ellias sighed and picked her chin up so her eyes could meet his. "I know exactly where we need to go" He said softly. "Where" she asked her eyes holding a sense of hope. "Arendelle"
1. Chapter 1

Documents. This was the only down part about being King of such a successful and huge nation. Ellias shuffled through the stacks of paper that threatened to flood his desk with more stress and misery. But thankfully it was nearly lunch, and he would be able to take a break. He carefully stood and walked towards the entrance and exit of the study chamber. He clutched the knob and opened it. He opened the door to find a very flustered looking Alyddia on the other side of the door about to knock. The young king smirked as the young maiden stared at the ground.

"Lunch is ready" She stated simply, her hair was in front of her face and her cheeks were pink, not through embarrassment,no, this was because she was stressed. The king smirked and he closed the door behind him.

"How lovely of you to come and inform me yourself" Eliias chuckled. Alyddia rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, The king close behind.

"Trust me if I had a choice, I wouldn't have come to tell you at all" She said wittily, her eyes sparked with a fire that she had beein keeping in all day, and the king knew this. He smirked again and this time walked faster to be by her side. Alyddia shuffled away and the king rumbled with a throaty chuckle. This was just too easy.

"Oh, Alyddia, you are the light that illuminates my very castle" Ellias said with a sigh. Alyddia rolled her eyes and brought on a smirk of her own.

"Oh, King Ellias, the things I would do if you weren't the king" She said rolling her eyes. Ellias knew her feelings for him, she hated him, and he hated her. But that doesn't mean he didn't like to joke around.

"What's stopping you from fulfilling your desires?" He asked with a boyish grin. She sighed and turned to face him halting his movement

"I do not think the people of Excellentia would take it kindly to their King being wounded by a maid" she said her eye brow raised. His smirk hasn't once left his face. He cleared his throat

"and what about you whats stopping you from fulfilling your desires?" She asked as she turned and started walking. He smiled wickedly and walked spedily beside her and lowered his head to whisper in her ear.

"A very protective brother" He whispered his breathe hot but cooling against her skin. She rolled her eyes and kept walking faster to match the King's strides. Her golden eyes were tained to the back of his head a very obvious glare painted on her face. Still the King's smirk never left his face.

The dining hall was already filled with maid's waiting to be ordered by their king. Percy, the King's friend and trusted advisor was seated at the table. The King had presumed his position at the head of the table.

"Well, hello, Ellias"Percy had said his voice timid and raspy. Ellias furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his friend worryingly. His friend was known for his rare boldness so the change in attitude was slightly cringeworthy.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ellias asked, his friends head snapped up, he looked from Alyddia who was helping a younger maid with some flowers, then back at the King. He sighed nd ran hand through his curly blonde hair.

"Maybe we should wait until lunch is over?" Percy asked before taking a sip at his wine. Ellias nodded and started to eat his lunch. Ellias thought the whole situation to be very strange. This was his best friend, this was his trusted advisor. He knew something had happened that rocked the young man to the core. Still, King Ellias couldn't shake the feeling of dread that settled into the pit of his stomach. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on the golden ones of Alyddia who raised a very 'what now!' looked to the young King, he just had to send a wink her way followed by a smirk, this earned an eye roll from the young beauty. Lunch had ended quite quickly and The King steadily led his friend to the study. They both had wanted to get the matter over with. The study was dark and stuffy, very fitting of the mood. The King opened a small window, led his friend to the couch and sat down.

"What has you so shaken, old friend?" Ellias asked. He was hoping to get the answer straight away, verbally, but instead his friend handed him a letter and never made eye contact with him after. The King with very steady hands reopened the letter and read it.

_Dear King Ellias Mathias Greyston, _

_it is with great pleasure that I announce that I will be making a visit to your kingdom in pursuit of something very valuable that had slipped from my grasp. I know this is surprising to you but please, from king to king, listen. My country is at war, well wants to start a war. And in order to do this we need Allies, we have many but with the help of your great nation we can win this war. In the matter of the very important possession, She goes by the name of Alyddia Magenta. I wish to make her my wife. No, this marriage will not be for love but merely for...Lust, desire, tempation failed. I met this delicate flower in your kingdom at your coronation 2 years ago. Although I fear she may be rejectant against my request, so that is how my second request comes in. I give you the chance to pluck a delicate flower yet untouched in return for My lovely Alyddia, I want, no I need you to convince Alyddia this marriage to me will benefit me,her,my kingdom and of course your kingdom, Unless she is already in pursuit with another man then I will have to leave it be. If she decides she still wants to reject, I guess you will not be counted at Ally but enemy. _

_King Derek Clayton Glabber_

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Ellias screamed. His best friend jumped and snatched the letter from his king.

"Alyddia will not accept this!" The king screamed once more, this was an outrage. Not only did Glabber insult him, his kingdom and his "friend" but he also expects them to just bow down and obey. This will not stand, not by him.

"Percy" The King said, his friend hesitated then asnwered with a timid 'yes'

"Go getch Alyddia and her brother" Elias said with the most calm voice he could muster at the moment. His friend nodded feebly then rushed out of the room. Ellias knew the consequences if Alyddia refuses, he will be at war and damage will be donw. But he couldn't just force a young woman to marry someone she barely knew. This was risky but the letter did say _Unless she is already in pursuit with another man then he will leave it be_. That was it! He had an idea and it was going to work.

"Alyddia?" Percy called. Her head snapped around to the sound of her voice being called. She strode over and smiled

"What is it?" She asked politely. Percy needed to tell her and fast.

"Come with me, no questions asked okay?" He said, she rolled her eyes defiantly and nodded. He took her wrist and made their way to the study. He made her go in while he went to fetch her brother. She suddenly stood with a very nervous looking king, her eyes stretched down to the letter that was in his hands once again.

"Alyddia, you need to look at this" Ellias said handing the letter to her. Her face was full of confusion and worry. Her gaze shifted from the kings to the letter she was now holding. Her eyes were wide with fear and tears threatened to fall from them. She looked up her jaw clenched tightly and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"What will you make me do?, You won't let that retched man near me again, will you?" She asked her voice trembling.

"No I-wait? again? has he tried to pursue you before?" He asked worried. She shook her head slowly feeling uncomfortable with the situation. Ellias sighed and made her sit down.

"Its okay, I have a plan" He smiled feebly. She nodded a small nod and cast her eyes downward. The door had been slammed opened by someone, Alyddia's brother actually. His blue eyes were full of worry and he pushed himself between Alyddia and Ellias.

"Whats happened?" Josh asked inspecting Alyddia's face, she smiled slightly and brought his hands into her lap.

"Captain Magenta, its great you could meet with us so suddenly" King Ellias said with a smile. Josh turned his head and nodded to his king.

"So what is so urgent that I needed to meet with the King, that sassy mouth didn't get you into trouble did it?" Her brother chuckled. She giggled slightly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, not yet anyway, just read this" She said her trembling hand handing him the letter. She watched his face go from bored to enraged. He suddenly stood and faced his king.

"She is not marrying him." He said through gritted teeth. The king sighed and ran a finger through his hair.

"Thats what I'm hoping she doesn't have to do" Ellias said glancing at Alyddia whose head was looking at her skirt.

"Then what is your plan?" Alyddia asked walking to be at his face. Her fiery golden eyes burning through his. He tried to look away from those enchanting eyes. When he did he sighed and took the letter off of Josh.

"My plan is to have you intended to another" He said while not leaving her gaze. SHe gasped quietly and stepped back.

"Who?" Josh asked while looking between the two. Ellias didn't really know himself but he will find someone.

"It has to be someone of higher status, any commoner would not suffice, the King of Capua wouldn't care for a commoner's death to get what he wants, so it has to be a high ranking soldier, noble or maybe even a King?" Percy asked sending a smirk to Ellias. Alyddia followed his gaze. 'A King' she thought then thought harder 'Oh, that king' her eyes suddenly grew wide. Ellias looked as if he was still oblivious. 'A KIng?' He thought then it clicked 'Oh, this king' then his gaze caught Alyddia's and the tension between the stare could be cut with a cake knife.

"Alyddia?" Percy asked she tore her gaze away from Ellias and looked at Percy. Could she really pretend she was to marry Ellias, she hated the man and he hated her this could go wrong in so many ways.

"I'll do it" She stated quickly. Ellias' eyes grew even wider and his breath caught in his throat. He was to pretend Alyddia was his fiance and act like they were a couple.

"Ellias?" Alyddia asked. He turned and met the worried eyes of all three people in the room.

"I'll do it." He said also. Percy clapsed his hands together and sighed.

"Now all we need to worry about is that KIng of Capua" Josh said while walking towards his sister.

"We will leave you and King Ellias to talk about this" he said while kissing his sister on the forehead. She nodded and sighed and watched at Percy exited with her brother. Her attention turned to the king who had seated himself on the couch. She sat down beside him and sighed

"We can pull this off, right?" He asked turning lifting his head and looking at Alyddia.

"Of course, I mean you're smart and charming, you could definitely fool them" Alyddia said adjusting her dress. He smirked and turned to her.

"And of course, you're witty and feisty, and your beauty will certainly keep them distracted" He said back to her. She smiled slightly and cleared her throat.

"So, when does King Derek come?" Alyddia asked searching her kings eyes.

"Most likely in two days, three days the most" He said, she took in a deep breathe. They had such little time to prepare. This King is causing more trouble than he thinks. She sighed once again and stood up.

"Well until next time my beloved husband to be" She smiled trying to lighten the mood. She walked towards the doors.

"Alyddia" Ellias spoke, she turned and looked at her King. His eyes traveled her body and he stood also.

"I will send the royal seamstress to the room you will now be occupying in the castle" He said walking towards her. Her brows furrowed

"Why?"She asked innocently. He smirked and put his hand on her cheek.

"You are my fiance now, and you must wear clothes befitting of a Queen." He said in a whisper.

she smirked and left his presence.

"These will be your quarters for the duration of your stay, please make yourself at home" Percy said while making Alyddia familiar with castle life. She smiled gratefully at the King's advisor.

"Thank You, Percy" Alyddia smiled while grasping the knob of the door. He nodded with a smile and turned away. But before he could leave Alyddia called him back.

"What should I expect, spending a day with the King?" She asked. HSe honestly had no clue what he would be like when she was around him all day. Percy smirked and shuffled his feet.

"Expect a day of laughs, arguments, flirting and ignorance" He chuckled. She stood there confused watching him walk away. 'Expect arguments and flirting' whats new! Oh well the day wouldn't be so bad...wait? what?. She retired to her chambers and fell to her bed looking for much needed sleep.

**Sorry if its short it is the first chapter, and I decided that I was going to start off with an OC chappie. Again I'm very very new to fanfiction so, please review, follow and favourite. It would be muchly appreciated. Sorry for any mistakes. **

**Lots of love :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - ****How unfortunate!**

**I hope it's not too short and again sorry for any mistakes. Not much Elsa but I decided to put a little in there. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN (I forgot to put it in last chapter)**

Ellias woke with a smile on his face. Today he was to spend the whole day with Alyddia, pushing her Buttons and making her flustered. His smile still did not falter when he stood and bathed himself, dressing and making himself look presentable for Alyddia's fittings. He walked down to the dining hall to see Percy and Alyddia talking quietly. He made his presence was known when he cleared his throat, they snapped their heads up gave him an acknowledged nod. He sat down and they began breakfast, it wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't comfortable either.

"So what is it that we are to do today?" Alyddia asked her golden eyes full of curiosity. Ellias smiled and turned towards the brunette.

"We are getting you fitted for dresses, while Percy makes sure everything is in order for our engagement party" Ellias said. Alyddia's confused face was enough to make him smirk.

"What do you mean engagement party?" She asked leaning closer. He smiled and cleared his throat.

"We must have an engagement party so that my people and other nations people believ this union to be true, it isn't, but its still reassuring to other monarch's" He explained. Her face fell into a look of understanding and she smiled slightly. She guessed that made sense displaying their 'engagement' was a actually a good idea and was sure to make people believe them.

"Ellias?" Percy asked his voice full of mischief. Alyddia immediately looked at the King's best friend with curiosity. His eyes gleamed with jest.

"Yes, Percy?" Ellias said back with equal mischief. Alyddia rolled her eyes she really didn't need this at the moment.

"I was just wondering when the engegement party comes along and you're introducing Alyddia would many people ask if you are interested in making heirs already?" Percy mock asked. Alyddia dropped the fork she was holding and glared at Percy. She then looked at the King who smiled.

"Well, Percy, I would tell them that of course i would love Heirs but alas my 'fiance' is scared by the thought of children, or rather the making of them" He snickered. She gasped and stood from her seat.

"You two are unbelievable" She groaned storming out of the room listening to the laughter of the King and his Boy.

Ellias sighed and followed his fiance down the hall. She muttered incoherent words to herself. He couldn't deny how beautiful she was even in anger. Her eyes burned brighter than ever and her curvy body moved with every angry movement. Her raggid breathing was what made his breathe hitch in his throat he found this extremely sexy. The way her perfect soft lips would spit out a curse word then curve back into a scowl excited him. He decided to step out of the shadows and grab her hand.

"Alyddia" He said. She spun around and glared at him.

"Im sorry, okay, I didn't know it would offend you so much" He said sincerely. Surely she can't be scared of sex, she has had it before? hasn't she?

"Thank you for apologising" she muttered her golden eyes fixed on his blue ones. H

"Alyddia, have you ever been taken to bed before?" Ellias asked utterly confused obviously someone with this physique could devour any man. He guessed her answer when she blushed and shuffled uncomfortably. Ellias' mouth dropped low and he stared at her as if she was an alien.

"You, most likely the most beautiful woman in all of Excellantia, have never been taken to bed?" Ellias asked. She nodded feebly and closed his mouth.

"If you could keep this quiet, that would be appreciated" She growled crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Why? Some men such as myself prefer women who are untouched" He said shrugging. She rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm sue you've had your fill of whores" She spat at him. He smirked and grabbed her by her waist, pulling her towards him, her hands reached up and were firmly pushing against his chest. Her eyes held confusion and fear. He smirked and moved his mouth against her ear.

"I'm sure you'll be a pleasant change" He whispered lustfully into her ear. Her gasp was so small he thought she forgot how to breath. He moved his mouth from her ear to look at her. She had a look of surprise, fear and what surprised him most excitement. She looked up at him and smirked.

"Yes, I'm sure it will be peasant" SHe said stroking his face and rubbing his biceps. He smirked and went to wrap his arms around her hipswhen she laughed.

"Better get to the fitting now, right?" She asked walking past him towards her chambers. He inwardly growled at himself and his result of his arousal.

Ellias walked into Alyddia's chambers and saw her getting measured by a seamstress behind a thin sheet. He smirked and sat down on the bed with a 'flop'.

"King Ellias, is that you?" Alyddia's perfect smooth voice said. He sighed so quietly, he smiled and clicked his toungue signalling that it was him. He really didn't know what to expect after what happened in the hall. Alyddia was more unpredictable than ever and it was starting to get on his nerves, sure she was beautiful and sexy, but he knew how to talk his way in and out of things. He is the King afterall.

The seamstress stepped away from the sheet and smiled at the King fondly.

"So what's the special occasion, my King?" The friendly, old seamstress asked. His smile brightened and he sat up properly.

"Well, Meradith, I am getting married, and miss Alyddia is my bride" Ellias said. He was sure he heard Alyddia's gasp behind the sheet. He smirked and looked at the seamstress' happy eyes and smile.

"Oh, King Ellias, I will make sure you look as handsome as your father did!" Meradith exclaimed. Ellias chuckled, his heart momentarily aching over his deceased father. Then they heard a small squeak that could have only come from Alyddia.

"What's wrong dear?" Meradith asked moving behind the sheet. Thats when King Ellias heard the gasp of his seamstress. Now Ellias had become curious and he cleared his throat.

"Anything wrong?" He asked. The seamstress walked out with tears in her eyes. Alyddia followed. His gasp was so loud it made the young maiden blush. His eyes traveled her body. Gold... Gold was all he saw when he gazed at the beautiful, no gorgeously stunning woman in front of him, her curvy body was covered with the shimmering golden material. Her curves stood out more than usual, her breasts were perfectly shown, not too widely though, the dress was sleeved and was tight until it reached her lovely hips then it narrowed down to the ankles with a slit on the right side of her leg. The sweetheart neckline then receeded into a turtle neck and truth be told she look flawless. Her golden eyes matched the dress perfectly. His gaze was still on this magnificent beauty. Their eyes met and she looked at him with such heat he lossened his collar. She smiled and looked down.

"How does it look?" She asked quietly. He looked up he had to trust his voice now.

"Honestly, I have never seen anything more beautiful" He said his eyes once again on her body. He didn't even know what he was getting himself into doing this. Sure, it would be fun, but this...was all too tempting.

"Oh, King Ellias, you are one lucky man" Meradith gushed playing with Alyddia's hair. He smiled and sighed.

"I think I am too" He said genuinely. Alyddia looked at him suspiciously and he only smiled at her with awe. Now that the dresses were in order. It was time to get her aqquainted with how to speak to royalty and act like a King's consort.

Ellias and Alyddia were now in his study and he was teaching her how to act like a queen.

He was so sure that she had practised this in her room or something of the sort because she was incredibly aqquainted to the gestures of a good queen. Since she knew how to act Ellias wanted to touch upon certain _things_.

"Now Alyddia, many many people will ask you if we have been intimate, what will your anser be?"He asked. She sighed and scowled, he knew what she was thinking, she was thinking people are pigs.

"I will say that we are waiting for our wedding night" She said obviously she was tired of this but it was for her. Ellias smiled gratefully.

"Now what about if they asked how we met?" He asked. She took a deep breath.

"I will say that we were always in secret courting ever since your coronation and that we had known each other since we were children and our feelings for each other intensified. Its true love" She said like she had been told over and over again. Ellias smiled, they were finally ready for King Derek and they were going to make him look like a fool.

"You know what?" Alyddia said. Ellias looked at her and gave her a questioning look.

"I have been wondering who was the _delicate flower yet untouched _King Derek had offered?" She asked her face full of confusion. Ellias rolled his eyes and scowled.

"He was probably talking about his sister, but everyone knows she is not untouched, although they like to say that for his reputation and make him look like the perfect big brother" Ellias said with bitterness and hate. Ellias always thought that being a big brother would be caring for your siblings and making sure they were safe and out of harms way. Not give them away to anyone who would pay money for them. Now that he thought about it, Joshua was the perfect big brother, he was gentle, protective, kind, respectful, funny and thoughtful, he always wished for a sibling. A little brother would have been great, but, alas. His mother was only fertile enough to bear him and only him. Alyddia was lucky she had someone she could tell everything to, someone to rely on. All he had was his mother and father and they're gone. Alyddia must have noticed his sudden change of mood and placed a hand upon his shoulder. He turned and found the warm smile and bright, beautiful eyes of his 'fiance'

"Is anything wrong, Ellias?" She asked her voice was so caring and thoughtful, he had to believe she was being genuine. He sighed sadly and sat on the couch, her following.

"Actually, what is it like having a sibling?" He asked, he was so genuinely curious. She smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Well, It's like having another parent. Someone to be there with you as long as you need them, Like Josh, He's basically my father. Having a sibling isn't all sunshine and rainbows either, you fight like cats and dogs and sometimes it lasts longer than necessary. But it's beautiful to have someone that will always be with you" She said. He listened so intently he didn't realise he had moved closer so that her leg was resting on his leg.

"That sounds...like paradise" He sighed. Alyddia looked at him. Ellias noticed her thougthful eyes.

"Now, whats on your mind?" Ellias asked, Alyddia chuckled and leaned on his shoulder he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I was just wondering when I have a child, will I be so blessed to give them a sibling?" She said, he often thought about kids. But something bigger always came up.

"Don't worry I'm sure our first child will get _plenty_ of siblings" Ellias smirked. Alyddia slapped his chest with the back of her hand.

"Do you think we can pull this off?" She asked. He sighed and rubbed her waist thoughtfully, he honestly hasn't thought whether or not it would work. But surely it would have to work.

"I don't know, Alyddia, It depends on how much you don't want to marry Derek" Ellias said making Derek's name sound like poison. She sighed and he felt her tremble.

"I don't want that man near me. Not now, not ever." She said firmly and gruffly. Ellias smiled and rested his head on her head. He sat there for a while in thought.

"It's getting late, we should go get some lunch" Ellias said. He heard Alyddia hum in approval. He got up then gently pulled the woman up placing a hand on the small of her back.

* * *

Elsa laughed as her sister fell face first into the snow mound Elsa herself had created. These were the days that she loved, being with no one but her sister, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven. She had grown quite fond of Kristoff and his reindeer, she couldn't think of anyone better suited for her beautiful little sister. She sat down and sighed in contempt as she watched Anna and Olaf sing to each other in the snow, for the first time in forever, she was genuinely happy. She was laughing so loud she hadn't realised her royal Steward had approached them. She was startled from her happiness at the sound of him clearing his throat, she turned and looked at the man that was like a second father to her. He looked like he was annoyed or maybe nervous, whatever it was Elsa grew concerned quickly.

"My Queen, a letter for you" He said his voice slightly wavering. He handed the letter over to her gently and she took it without coplication. She opened the letter and the seal that was inside the letter almost made her want to freeze something. One thought came to her mind, well rather one man _'Hans'. _She read on though, the Southern Isles had never contacted her before so why now?.

_Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle, _

_I know you must be wondering why I am contacting you, a year after that fateful day. I am contacting you because I merely wanted to say sorry. I now realise the true impact of my brothers actions, I don't even know why I didn't apologise to you earlier. I am truly sorry for what my brother inflicted upon both you and your sister, and of course your Queendom. What I'm saying is I would like to take a voyage to Arendelle with all of the brothers, excluding Hans, to come and apologize to you, your sister and your civilians. You do not have to accept but I would absolutely appreciate if you would at least think about it and please give me an answer. Again, I am sorry and I'm sure Hans is too. _

_King Xavier of the Southern Isles_

Elsa hadn't realised her breathing had become heavy when her sister approached her. Anna's eyes momentarily traveled to the letter then back to her sister. Elsa turned her eyes full of fear and worry, she handed the letter to Anna. Elsa watched as Anna's eyes also went wide and her mouth fell open. Anna cleared her throat.

"What are you going to say?" Anna asked her voice shaky and raspy. Elsa never ever thought that the new King of the Southern Isles would contact her after a year. She thought about saying yes and then changed it to no again, this continuous conflict in her head caused her torub her temples and after much debating in her head she sighed and stoned her face.

"Kai?" Elsa asked. The steward stepped forward and smiled.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"...Write back and tell them...Arendelle welcomes them"

**Please, review, favourite, follow **

**Lots of Love **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- King Derek

**Hey, guys. Here is a new chapter and would love to hear feedback from all of my viewers, but you don't have to if you don't want to. Also for this chapter I wanted to introduce Derek into this early because its just going to be action and adventure packed. I would love reviews, follows and favourites**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FROZEN **

The fact that Alyddia had woken up with a smile on her face was a surprise. Ellias had been nice enough, actually really nice, and for once they didn't spend all day bickering. Alyddia could still remember the first time she met Ellias, she was 17 and had just moved to Excellentia.

_**It was a brisk summer day when Alyddia stepped foot onto the concrete pavement that was situated near the boat docks. Her long brown hair was tied into an elegant ponytail and her golden eyes looked weary and tired. She had never seen such a beautiful kingdom in all of her life, she smiled and inhaled the very very comforting smell of fresh bread, fruit and flowers. She was brought from her moment when her brother walked beside her nudged her. **_

_**"What do you think, Ally?" Her brother asked, his blue eyes scanning the area and a rather big group of women whose gaze was upon her brother. She sighed and smiled at the huge castle that was a fair bit ahead of them. **_

_**"I think this place is going to be great" She said with genuine happiness in her voice. It would be the first time she was happy in soooo many years, she was never happy after losing her parents. Josh smiled and hugged his little sister, she welcomed his hug fully. She had told Josh she just wanted to walk around the town a little and make herself accustomed to her surroundings. She talked to everyone at every stall and stayed a little longer than the others at the jewelry stall where the woman who was assigned to it could not stop talking about her beauty. She smiled and nodded at those who would tip their hats at her or wave. She was walking and humming to herself when a distressed horse ran her way, she gasped and when it ran towards her she tried to calm it down. She pulled its reins down and grabbed its muzzle lovingly. She quietly hummed the horse into calmness and smiled when it woudn't let her take her hands of it. **_

_**"What's your name huh?" She asked knowing the horse couldn't reply. **_

_**"Kelton" a voice said. She was startled and for a moment she thought the horse had said it. She looked behind the horse and saw a young man. At first she thought she was seeing and angel. She shook her head and smiled slightly. **_

_**"Apologies, is he yours?" She asked still patting the gentle beast. The young man only nodded and when she noticed he was staring at her she cleared her throat. **_

_**"What?" she asked rather rudely, but who could blame her she was tired. The young man chuckled and his striking blue eyes searched her golden ones. **_

_**"I haven't seen you around here before, did you just move here, because i'm sure I would never forget a face like yours" He said leaning against the horse. She raised her eyebrows, wow already some meathead was trying to flirt with her. **_

_**"I did" She said looking at his horse rather than him, she could feel his eyes traveling her body. She shuffled uncomfortably and when she looked at him he was still staring at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed. **_

_**"Can I help you?" She asked, his face twisted into a smirk and moved closer and grabbed the reins from her hands gently **_

_**"Can I get your name?" He asked. She debated on whether or not she should tell him her name. She was literally about to when a young woman had sauntered towards him. **_

_**"Hey" The woman said seductively while stroking his stomach. He growled with arousal and Alyddia couldn't hide her look of disgust and kissed the horse on the muzzle and turned to leave. **_

_**"Hey. wait, what's your name?" He asked. She shuffled away from him when he ran towards her leaving the woman tapping her foot near the horse. She rolled her eyes. **_

_**"You're seriously still going to ask for my name when you was standing there undressing that woman with your eyes" She said disgusted. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair which Alyddia thought was extremely sexy, but ignored because she was feeling rather sassy. **_

_**"I wasn't just undressing her, I was undressing you too" He said like it was totally normal. **_

_**"Oh My Gods!, you are definitley not getting my name" She said even more disgusted than before. **_

_**"Fine! I don't need it" He called as she walked away. **_

_**"Good" She said back **_

_**"Good" He said back**_

_**"Fine" She retorted **_

_**"Fine!" He said, drawing attention to himmself **_

_**A couple days later, Josh had insisted she get a job in the castle so that she was always being looked after. So taking his advice she ventured to the castle in search of a job. When she entered the courtyard she was almsot certain that someone was watching her. She gripped her purple dress in her hands and made her way to the castles' entrance. She was greeted by an old short maid who smiled warmly at her. **_

_**"What can I do for you, dear?" The old lady asked. Alyddia took a deep breath and smiled warmly **_

_**"I was just wondering if you would have any available positions here in the castle" She asked. She was so surprised at how confident she sounded. The old lady smiled sadly. **_

_**"i'm afraid not dear" She said sadly her old voice so sensitive and sweet. **_

_**"Actually, I think there might be a position?" She heard that voice again. She turned and saw that same handsome young man, she was so confused why was this man here. **_

_**"What's your name" The maid asked. Alyddia was slightly angry that she would have to say her name in front of this man. She sighed and smiled **_

_**"Alyddia Magenta" She said loud enough for both to hear. She heard the young man mutter her name under his breath and have a smile when he was finished.**_

_**"Prince Ellias, what position would you have her take?" The maid said. Alyddia's eyes flew open and her gaze was on the prince **_

_**"Prince?" She Gods she was in trouble she had insulted a prince and didn't even know about it. He smirked and looked at Alyddia. **_

_**"Ellias, Prince of Excellentia" He said smiling, leaning against the door frame. For the first time in forever, Alyddia was speechless. **_

Alyddia smiled at the memory, she thought she would have been beheaded but instead was welcomed into the castle with open arms. She groggily got out of her bed, dragging herself to her closet she picked a simple blue dress that went well with her eyes. She dressed and quickly walked downstairs to the dining room. As soon as she walked in she saw Ellias and Percy in a very hushed and what it looked like was a stressed conversation. She caught Ellias' gaze and smiled slightly he smiled also and began to walm towards his fiance.

"Alyddia, come with me" He said dragging her away from the dining room. She growled to herself, she wanted breakfast and it smelt very tasty in there. Ellias still continued to drag her to the unknown destination, she followed him though, she trusted Ellias and if it weren't for his position as King and he was responsible for a whole country she wouldn't trust him at all. She thought he was a pretty good guy, but she knew better, he had a way of twisting words and getting inside your head when neccessary. Alyddia halted in her steps just as Ellias did. SHe looked at him and he ran a hand through his hair, Alyddia rolled her eyes at how sexy this man can be.

"A Capua ship has been spotted about half an hour away from here. Alyddia, it's Derek" He said slowly. She was pretty sure he was only saying it slowly so she could process it. She was slightly taken back. SHe had no idea why though, she was expecting this, she was ready for this, this is what they have been preparing for. She looked at him again and he looked at her as if she was going to yell at him. She smiled slightly.

"It's okay, this is what we have been preparing for, right?" She asked, her voice slightly shaky but confident. He smiled at her and she had no idea why she felt a swelling in her stomach at the sight of his smile, maybe it was because of his cute dimple that was on the left side of his cheek, or his plump lips or that his lips weren't curled into a smirk for once. She looked away from him at her dress and back up at him.

"Should we go get ready?" She asked. He nodded and took her arm. She walked with him slowly to her chambers. She had been thinking about Ellias so much she didn't have any regard for KIng Derek, she hated that man, she hated him with a feverish passion. He was rude, arrogant, cocky and down right disgusting. The first time she met the man she couldn't hide the look of disgust when he would leer at her or study her body maliciously from the other side of the room. BUt, she was used to that, she knew she was beautiful, every man and woman who would talk to her would tell her she was beautiful. She liked to think of herself as average, she didn't like thinking she was better than everyone or she was more beautiful. She had noticed that Ellias had stopped and she was now in front of her door, he opened it and gently pushed her in.

"Put the red and black dress on" He demanded. These were the moments where the KING had been brought out in Ellias, and she didn't know why but, it was extremely sexy in KING mode.

She rolled her eyes and decided to do what he said. He left her to change, she slipped it on and looked in the mirror, she looked beautiful, her dress hugged her curves and was strapless and reached down to her ankles. She decided to put her hair into an elegant bun to show she took this seriousy and didn't want to embarrass herself. She walked out of the door and was startled when Ellias had walked from the shadows looking rather handsome in his red and black wardrobe. She smiled and laughed lightly.

"What?"He asked looking at himself. She smiled and shook her head

"Nothing, we're matching, and you look handsome by the way" She said, she suddenly realised what she had said when she turned and caught the smirk on his face. She mentally slapped herself, she was the complimentee not the complimentor. It felt foriegn to her when she was making him flustered and she was the one laughing at immuturity or naivitey. He took her hand again and led her down to the Great Throne Room that held two thrones: For the King and his Queen. The throne stared at her as if saying, you shouldn't sit on me, or you don't even derserve this. She had to look away from the intimidating throne. Ellias led her to the front and stood her in front of the throne. He made sure everything was in order.

"Oh Shit, Alyddia, I almost forgot ths" Ellias said, Alyddia looked towards him and looked at him questioningly. He pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it. She smiled sadly. She always imagined this would happen so romantically. He pulled the ring from the box and grabbed her hand gently.

"Here, you need this" He said gently slipping it onto her finger. She looked at it and smiled, it was her favourite colour. Her eyes might have even watered if it weren't for her stomach churning. The ring, although being a beautiful aqua blue colour, matched eveything on the beautiful woman. Ellias smiled and she couldn't help but smile at him back.

"Do you like it?" He asked, she scoffed.

"Like it?, I love it!" She chuckled. He even chuckled lightly, Alyddia could tell he was worried and stressed. She rubbed his arm comfortingly his gaze met hers and they stood in beautiful, comfortable silence. They were interrupted when they heard the huge doors creaking, she took in a deep breath of air and put on her _queen _face. SHe stood staight and properly, Ellias had moved cloer to her, she found this comforting. The doors opened to reveal a group of soldiers who marched in, their uniforms were grey and black and very scary. Alyddia kept a straight face though. Percy stepped forward with a scroll and cleared his throat.

"Introducing King Derek Clayton Glabber" fanfare played as soon as he was finished. Alyddia wanted to vomit but decided against it. Derek walked in confidently, his sister at his side. He stood in front of them and bowed, he hadn't taken notice of Alyddia yet and she was thankful for that.

"King Derek" Ellias greeted icily. Alyddia had to stop herself from smirking.

"King Ellias" Derek greeted back

"Apologies, I don't believe you have met my fiance, I would have gotten into introductions right away but your arrival was unexpected" Ellias lied. Alyddia swallowed as Derek looked at her with calculating eyes and almost snickered when his eyes widened and glazed over.

"I have not met your fiance" Derek said obviously lying. Alyddia wanted roll her eyes and tell him to go and eat a poison toad. Derek walked up the steps toward her, she felt Ellias wrap an arm around her waist. Derek had come up to her and looked at her in the eyes. She wanted to cowar and hide in a corner.

"Alyddia Magenta, soon to be wife of Ellias and Queen of Excellencia" She said, she surprised herself when her voice came out strong and intimidating. He studied her body again and it made her want to punch him, She head Ellias clear his throat and Derek stepped back slightly and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman such as yourself, Alyddia" He said, she held his gaze and her golden ones were trying to pierce his brown ones. He smirked and chuckled lightly, his gaze never leaving Alyddia's. Ellias could sense her anger and she could tell he could.

"I will have someone take you to your chambers" Ellias said looking at Percy, Percy nodded and made them follow him. As soon as they left Alyddia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She looked at Ellias and chuckled lightly, he did too. He wrapped her in ahug and she wrapped her hands around him, enjoying the warmth he provided. She knew what a task this would be to trick a man that was cunning and treacherous. But at least she had Ellias by her sid eif anything was to happen, and she wouldn't even mind if he decided to give her his famous smirk when they both were being scrutinised for treason.

**Please, review, follow, favourite. Next chapter is we see how Elsa is going. I would really love to see what you guys have to say. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! I just wanted to thank the people that did review, thank you a lot. And to answer arianatoragronlover.12's questions here are my answers! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN**

_**If this were a Disney movie who would be the voices of the Characters?**_** Well to answer your question I would have to say: **

**Chris Pine as Ellias **

**Zoe Saldana as Alyddia **

**Tom Hiddleston as Percy (yes, that means Percy has a british accent)**

**Alexander Skarsgard as Derek **

**Natalie Portman as Laini **

**And I will put the voices of the Southern Isles brothers voices in the next chapter **

_**What makes you want to write? **_**Well I guess the thing that makes me want to write is acceptance, I want to feel accepted and writing is the only way I can recognition for what I want to do and I guess, also, its the fact that I have so many idea's in my head and if I don't put them down on paper or type them on a keyboard then I guess I beat myself up for it. **

**Please, review, favorite and follow! **

Any day. Any day the brothers of the Southern Isles would be arriving on Arendelle shores. Elsa thought by doing this she could feel a little more at ease. Was she wrong! She felt more nervous and anxious than ever, she must have been delirious yesterday when she said they could come. Hopelessly delirious, because she was feeling more scared than ever and the worst part was her powers had become a problem again. She paced back and forth in her study trying and trying to make herself calm, but to no avail. She really should have thought this through. King Xavier was a good King, right? She had to believe he was just for the moment, just so she could control her emotions. Elsa's emotional battle was stopped by a faint knock at her door. She breathed in deeply and opened the door slowly. What she found on the other side was just her tired sister. Elsa hadn't realized it was so late and let her tired sister into the room.

"What are you doing up, Anna?" Elsa asked her face a mix of emotions. Anna yawned and rolled her eyes.

"I'm here to take you to bed, silly" Anna said tiredly. Now it was Elsa's turn to roll her eyes. She couldn't sleep, not with this constant fear.

"I can't" She responded. Anna grunted in annoyance.

"It wasn't a request" Anna said loudly, which made Elsa slightly frightened. Elsa sighed in defeat and let her sister drag her to her room where her mind could rest and be rid of thoughts of King Xavier of the Southern Isles.

Elsa awoke with a surprising feeling of contempt. She felt rested and now that she thought about it, she was being irrational. She quickly got up and dressed for the day ahead. Her hair in her signature braid and a new icy dress. She exited her room and walked downstairs into the dining hall. She never realized how hungry she was until she stepped foot into the hall, her scent was filled with the most delicious smells known to man. She sat at the table and began eating her breakfast quietly. She was so engrossed in her breakfast she didn't see Anna run in.

"Elsa!" She yelled making Elsa spill juice on herself. Elsa groaned and tried wiping the juice off herself. She looked up at Anna with an annoyed expression but upon noticing Anna's distressed look she quickly stood and made her way toward her sister.

"What's wrong?, Anna" Elsa asked as she tried calming her little sister. Anna's eyes were bigger than usual and her breathing was pitched.

"The...Southern Isles...brothers...here" Anna said in between breathes. Elsa couldn't breathe now, they weren't supposed to be here until a couple of days! Elsa should be there greeting them at the docks not sitting here enjoying breakfast like a fat kid with cake. She and Anna quickly ran to the throne room awaiting the Brothers' arrival. They stood there calming themselves while They made themselves look presentable.

"Elsa, you have orange juice on you" Anna said walking over to wipe it off her _ice _dress. Elsa rolled her eyes and tried to swat her hands away.

"No, Anna, its okay" Elsa said trying to fend her sister off.

"No, its not"

"Yes it is"

"No"

"Yes"

Elsa and Anna were having a full fledged argument until they heard someone clear their throat. The sisters turned around to see 12 men, all looking at one another with amused glances. Elsa cleared her throat and stood properly. She must look like complete idiot fighting with her sister and embarrassing herself in front of the Brothers

"Gentlemen, welcome to Arendelle" Elsa said trying to smooth the awkawardness out in the room, she didn't even notice Anna had left. They all bowed and looked back up at the queen, One man, who looked to be the eldest, walked in front of the others. Elsa might have gasped if she wasn't so embarrassed. This man was magnificent, he was tall, broad shouldered, handsome, he had black hair and gray eyes. The man knelt down and his husky voice brought her out of her trance.

"Thank You, Queen Elsa, It is a pleasure to be here. I am Xavier" He said, she chewed her lip nervously and nodded. She stepped down to be in front of him.

"You may stand" she said gently. He stood and his impressive form almost scared her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Elsa might have been worried before but, really she had nothing to worry about this guy was a gentle beast.

"Please, introduce me to your other brothers" Elsa said moving towards the twelve brothers. They all nearly looked identical except a couple few. Xavier led her to first brother who smiled goofily at the queen.

"Queen Elsa, My Brother Michael" The first thing that popped out about him was his big grin, she smiled back he moved to the next. Elsa made note to notice things that are evident within the man.

"Brett" Green eyes, blonde hair, shy

"Nicholas" Brown eyes, preserved, red hair

"Harold" Orange hair, green eyes, smart

"Louis" Brown eyes, blonde hair, trickster

"Christopher" Green eyes, Brown hair, mysterious

"Beau" Green eyes, blonde hair, powerful

"Tiberius" Red hair, brown eyes, respectful

"Johnathan" Black hair, green eyes, adventurous

"Jensen &amp; Jackson" Twins, Brown hair, green eyes, troublemakers

Elsa got all of this just by looking at them. She had to admit they were all very handsome men, very handsome in fact. They all looked vaguely similar, she was glad only few looked much like Hans. She turned her attention back to Xavier and smiled.

"You all must be so tired. I will have Kai take you to your chambers, each of you" She said with a relieved smile. Xavier nodded and began to walk with away.

"Queen Elsa?" Elsa turned around at the sound of her name being called. She now faced Jensen and Jackson, they seemed to be nervous and she found this cute.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly trying to make them comfortable. They looked at one another and Jackson had pushed his brother forward to speak to the Queen, she giggled slightly and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Could we explore the town a little more?" They asked, She looked at them then their other brothers who had amused looks on their faces. She chuckled lightly.

"Of course, go enjoy what is Arendelle" Elsa said softly, they nodded and quickly ran out of the castle doors. The other brothers looked at each other confused then ran after their brothers to join them. Leaving Xavier their shaking his head. Elsa walked towards him and joined Kai to walk him to his chambers.

"I am truly sorry for what my brother has done, I believe you will be pleased to hear that Hans has been punished for what he has done" Xavier said while they were walking to his chambers. Elsa wondered what type of punishment he had received, surely he would have been stripped of his title and position...or maybe they did something much uglier.

"What kind of punishment?" She finally asked. He sighed and this worried Elsa a little.

"We stripped him of his title and banished him from the Southern Isles, we didn't want to do it, but my people didn't want an attempted murderer for a prince, it was either banishment or execution" Xavier said with a heavy heart, Elsa guessed he had many demons but the fact that he had to banish his own little brother for his people, told Elsa that he would do anything for what is right. He may or may not have many demons, but something was weighing him down and she felt it had something to do with his little brother.

"Hans said that you all had treated him cruelly, is this true?" Elsa asked sincerely. Xavier nodded and cleared his throat.

"We were all cruel to him, but that doesn't mean we don't love him, he always believed that he was the gift to everyone from the Gods themselves, he didn't know how wrong he was. Hans always had this vision that he would be a great King or ruler of the world, he was my baby brother but he was deranged and it got to a point where he would say the Gods would visit him in his dreams and tell him he was destined for things bigger than a prince, like I said, he was my little brother but he was deranged and what he did here in Arendelle was what broke the crazy in him" Xavier said trying to look at the intricate details on the castle walls. Elsa nodded and kept walking with him.

When Elsa made her way towards her study chamber, she let out a long breath. She had finally found some time alone and now thoughts corrupted her mind, she kept thinking about what Xavier was saying. Hearing that about Hans it gave her shivers to think back on it. She had no idea that the man was devious and...crazy, before the whole attempted murder fiasco. Hans was a master mind, he pulled off so many treacherous things here, One was seducing her sister and the other was convincing herself she was a monster. Her thoughts would drift to King Xavier a few times too, he was handsome and certainly not like his brother, well look wise. She found it startling how he was the only brother with stormy gray eyes. Beautiful eyes they were but startling as well. She couldn't help but feel as though she should be cautious around him. He was powerful and very very intimidating, she was the Snow Queen of course she was Intimidating but looking at this man you would not want to make him angry and looking at the petite Snow Queen you would most likely want to go say Hello and have a sweet conversation. Elsa was a little jealous, to be honest, Xavier was intimidating to her even before she met him and now that she had met him he was even more intimidating. She was so sure that if he first thought about her he would of been scared especially hearing about a Snow wielding Queen and now that he had seen her he was probably thinking she must have a bed full of stuffed toys and paintings of mythical, pretty creatures. No, Elsa was determined to make Xavier and his brothers feel as though they should be frightened of the powerful Sorceress. Elsa didn't want to be like that but these brothers had to understand that this was her country her rules.

Xavier laughed as his brother was pushed into the lake by a nearby child. Xavier liked Arendelle so far, but he didn't know what to think of the Queen Elsa. She was respectful and nice, he had to be honest though, she didn't look like the witch Hans had described when he had told them all about her. She was sweet, genuine and carried sympathy on a sleeve for anyone who required it. Xavier had decided he liked her, she was funny. The whole juice on the dress thing was funny and amusing, he especially liked when her sister ran off and left her alone to deal with the awkward situation. She handled it well though, he had to respect her for that. He could see how she would have Snow powers, her hair was the color of the snow , her skin so pale she looked like a porcelain doll and her eyes so blue they looked like Ice. He smiled as Michael sat beside him chuckling lightly, Xavier moved his head to look at his brother.

"What do you think of the Queen?, Mikey" He asked, Michael smiled and wrapped his arm around his brothers shoulder.

"She's beautiful and very very nice, nothing like how Hans described" Michael said as if he was asking a question but Xavier knew it was more of a statement. That's another thing Xavier left out. Beautiful.

**Sorry if its a little short. But, you know, I don't want to focus on them too much just yet. So please everyone review, follow, favorite. **

**My next update will probably be on Wednesday or Thursday or if you review maybe a little earlier. **

**Love ya heaps **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**WARNING: SEXUAL REFERENCES (CUTE ELYSSIA MOMENTS)**

**By the way thats their cute name I came up with for them. **

Ellias looked at Alyddia then to King Derek, he wanted to watch Derek's behaviour around Alyddia. He felt this overwhelming feeling to protect Alyddia and the look Derek was giving Alyddia at the dinner table was not at all helping the situation. Ellias cleared his throat and took a sip of his wine.

"So, King Derek, what brings you here?" Again, Ellias had to lie to avoid suspicion. Derek tore his gaze away from Alyddia and looked the Great King of Excellentia.

"I would prefer to discuss that in a place much more private, King Ellias" Derek said in a tone that didn't impress Ellias one bit. But still Ellias nodded and began eating again.

"So, King Ellias, when did you and Alyssia meet?" Laini, Derek's sister said. Alyddia scoffed.

"It's Alyddia" Alyddia said boldly. Laini only sneered at her, a sneer that did not match her.

"I met her when I was seventeen, we hit it off immediately" Ellias replied boredly. Laini only smiled and tried to catch his attention again. Ellias could tell Alyddia was getting fed up with Laini and her constant flirting with him. Ellias tried not to roll his eyes and scoff at her, but it was extremely hard.

Alyddia walked into Ellias' chambers and groaned into her hands. Ellias closed the door and sat on the bed. He watched as she paced around his room, he could tell she was shaken up by the whole 'King Derek' thing. Still, Ellias watched her and made note of when she chewed her bottom lip her dimples would appear.

"Alyddia" He said, she turned and faced him. He smiled and pat the spot next to him on his bed. She walked over and sat beside him.

"Stop this worrying, we're doing fine. The other monarch's should be here in a couple of days, so please keep your cool" He said while rubbing her arm. She nodded and settled down.

"Why don't you stay in here, tonight?" He said, she turned to him with a shocked expression.

"Oh come on, I won't try anything, unless you want me to" He winked, she rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'll stay in here tonight, but no funny business" She said with a pointed finger. He nodded and smiled, he watched as she went into his bathroom to change. When he first agreed to do this he thought that he and Alyddia would not be able to stop fighting, but it seems they are getting along just fine! He would never have guessed that. Alyddia was being an angel for him and he hoped he was doing the same, he truly was lucky. Maybe when this is all over he could see himself with her, he couldn't imagine her with anyone else and quite frankly he didn't want to imagine her with anyone else. He coulcn't even explain why he was having these thoughts but they were there they were his. His thoughts were cut short when Alyddia walked out of the bathroom with a small orange nightgown on, again, like everything she wears it hugs her body perfectly and he would never tell anyone this but he had an obsession with legs and he loved the colour orange. He felt himself becoming flustered and a blush crept up his cheeks. She went to the left sde of the bed and tucked herslef in under the blankets. Ellias swallowed and stood up he walked into the bathroom, he changed into a pair of loose black pants and took his shirt off. He walked back out to see Alyddia looking at the portrait of him and his parents painted when he was 18.

"Your mother was so beautiful" She stated simply, Ellias had to turn his head and see his mother. He missed his mother dearly and wished to see her loving smile again. To see her warm brown eyes greet him, her long luscious black that would sprawl against her shoulers and feel her warm and soft hands envelope his own.

"You look exactly like your father" She stated again. He turned his attention towards his father, he was as close as close can be with his father. He did inherit his fathers strong and handsome features, something he was grateful for. He turned his attention towards Alyddia and waked towards her and sat himself next to her.

"Tell me of your parents" He asked softly. He heard her sigh, he suspected that talking about her parents was a touchy subect but he was curious.

"Well my mother, Adrianna, she was the kindest, warmest, most loving person I know. She had murky blue eyes, like Josh's, and bright Red hair, she was always singing. Thats how I remember her, always singing and she was always smiling, Papa always used to say I had her smile" She finished with sad chuckle. Ellias listened to her, her mother sounded amazing.

"She sounds great" He said.

"She was"

"And what of your father?" Ellias asked. She cleared her throat and wiped her eye.

"My father, Kenneth, was the greatest man in the whole entire world. He was so loving and adventurous, humourous and caring. I have his dark hair, and his skin colour, and his eyes, wel not really his were a dark amber mine are gold, but gosh Josh looks exactly like him only with Ma's eyes. I miss him so much, I miss how he used to put me on his feet and dance me around the room or when he'd take me to the roof and we would watch the stars, his hugs when I would get hurt or his smirk when this one boy that liked me would always try to talk to me . He is my hero" Ellias smiled at Alyddia, he had so much respect for this woman. He wish he could meet her parents to thank them for producing such a beautiful soul. He still watched her and saw the way she bit her lip, he thought this must be what she looks like when she thinks.

"I wish I could have met your parents" Ellias said shuffling closer to her. SHe turned her head and looked at him in the eyes her smile reaching her eyes.

"Me too" she said, that surprised Ellias. He never thought Alyddia would wish that, Her parents sounded amazing. He thought thats probably why she admires her brother so much because he is a living replica of her father. It would make sense, she admired her father. He admired her for that, he also admired his father. He almsot didn't notice they were still looking at each other until she laughed softly and thats when she dropped her head. He didn't want her to so he brought her head back up with by lifting her chin. She looked into his eyes a hnt of surprise hidden within hers, Ellias wanted to kiss her but couldn't he couldn't bring himself to kiss this magnificent creature. Why? He had no clue, she didn't move and she wasn't going to. So...why wouldn't he just kiss her.

"I don't suppose this is going to turn into something _else?_" He asked suggestively, she pulled out of his grip and smiled evily.

"Not tonight" She said sarcastically, Ellias groaned and forced his head on his pillow.

"Goodnight" He muttered.

"Goodnight" She replied already high off drowsyness.

"Derek, you said I could have King Ellias" Laini complained to her brother. Derek sighed and rubbed his temples slowly.

"You will, I just have to find a way to break Ellias and my lovely Alyddia up" He said rubbing his hands together. Laini giggled and hugged her brother tightly.

Ellias woke up pretty early. He went to get up when he heard a girly groan, he looked down and saw Alyddia lying on his chest alseep. He almsot laughed when she snaked her hands around his torso. He laid there and watched her sleep, she would smile occasionally and nuzzle her nose into his chest. He especially loved the way she would wriggle her nose and made herself look like a cute bunny rabbit. When he realised she was waking up he pretended to be asleep. He felt her head leave his chest and he almsot wanted to pull her back down to him. He felt her poke him in the ribs. His head shot up and he sat up and poked her back.

"Hey!, I was just seeing if you were awake?" Alyddia said still tired. Ellias rolled his eyes and threw the blankets off of him. Alyddia rolled her eyes at him and pulled them back up.

"Alyddia, push them down" He said still tired himself. Alyddia only pulled them up further.

"That's it" He sighed and Jumped on top of her to try and pull them down.

"They're not coming down, Ellias" She said, he could still understand what she said even though it was muffled through the thick blanket. Ellias stopped and jumped to the foot of the bed and circled to the end of the blanket. He carefully lifted the blankets and slipped under the blanket jumping on top of Alyddia, he heard her squeal and try to protect herself. He almost laughed until he saw how intimate they looked she was under him and he cradled her hips. She looked up at him with a shocked expression. He only smirked and inched closer towards her, that one split second when he caught anticipation and excitement in her eyes before it turned into surprised. Again, she was right there and he couldn't kiss her. He pushed it out of his head for a moment and kept his gaze on her beautiful golden eyes. Something told him to stop, either his morals or hers but even then he couldn't. Their lips were so close though, close enought that the length of a fingernail was seperating them. Then he noticed Alyddia move in closer, this excited him. Their lips were so close, he went in for the kiss but ALyddia had other plans. SHe flipped him so that she was on top of him. His face was so shocked and he was slightly impressed, he knew he wasn't a small man, he was muscled giant, and the fact that she could flip him made him happy, proud even. She smirked and moved her face in front of his

"I won" She whispered. He smirked and he could see the fear in her eyes. He flipped her but while flipping he ended up spinning off of the bed and pinning her against the wall with his hips. The small gasp that escaped her lips aroused him. Now he was actually looking at her and her sexy legs in that mini Orange nightgown and he loved what he was seeing.

"I won" He said after inspecting her body. She rolled her eyes and blew a puff of hair out face.

"Alyddia, hav you ever been...caressed by a man, to feel his rough hands feel every curve and crevice of your magnificent body?" He asked moving to kiss her neck while rubbing his hands up and down her body. She mustn't have minded because he heard a small moan escape her lips.

"Answer your King" He said nipping at her collor bone which made her jump and lift her left leg which was quickly captured by Ellias's hand. He felt this was getting too heated but he was in pure bliss in feeling her squirm against him.

"N..No, My King" She said out of breath. He would have ripped her dress off her then and there if it weren't for the faint knock on the door. He sighed and gently rubbed her leg while letting it go. He kissed her neck one last time before walking towards the door. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard a small groan when he left her. He opened the door and saw Dionna a young maid on the other side.

"Apologies, My King. But, King Derek and Princess Laini are waiting for His Highness and Alydd- I mean Her Highness." The young maid said. She left quickly and Ellias suspected it had something to do with his missing shirt and a flustered looking Ayddia behind him. He sighed and walked into his bathroom. He guessed Alyddia had left to her chambers becuase he heard the door shut. He suddenly felt awkward now, he was to meet Alyddia gain soon and what he did was erotic and sexy. He was sure she was going to be prserved for the rest of the day. He sighed then smirked 'Worth it' he thought.

Alyddia snuck into her room quickly and quietly. Once she got in there she finaly had time to register what had happened. Ellias was being so seductive and made her body feel like it was on fire. The problem was...she wanted it, she craved more, she needed more and she didn't even try to push him off. Alyddia wanted to slap herslef for how she just let herself go like that, it was definitely getting hot and steamy and she wanted it to get hotter. No one had ever touhed her like that or dared to. Ellias was something special, she couldn't quite pinpoint it he wasn't vile or malicious but he wasn't too preserved or cautious with her. She had to push Ellias out of her mind for just a while and get ready to put up their charade.

Ellias had realised Alyddiawas a great business woman. She was so smart and clever, nothing like the Capua Princess that would suggest a _royal _marriage for every single problem. He also realised that Derek would not look at Alyddia not even once and he found it strange. When Alyddia was off going to bring Lunch up for them, he noticed he would look at her seat longingly.

"King Ellias, you said that you weren't expecting us? Did you not get my brothers letter?" Laini asked like an obnoxious little child. Ellias wanted to throw a paper weight at her face so that her look could change from being smug.

"I did not get your brothers letter, hence why I said your arrival was unexpected" He said like he had said it over a billion times. Alyddia arrived with a maid who she was talking to while the maid was carrying their lunch. Alyddia sat down and smiled at Ellias, of course he smiled back.

They ate their lunch quietly and quickly. They got back into business soon and worked on new trade agreements.

"Lady Alyddia, is that...a...love bite on your neck?" Laini asked horrified. Derek also looked as if he could rip someones head off and Ellias looked smug. She cleared her throat and smiled reassuringly.

"Apologies, my fiance can't seem to handle himself when we get ourselves into certain situations" Alyddia said expertly. Ellias could have laughed at her for getting so worried.

"Well, you're engaged now, you should be able to do what you want" Laini said standing up.

"Come now brother, I want to see more of Excellentia" Laini said walking out of the door. Derek nodded at them and left. It was quiet for a moment until Ellias started to laugh uncontrollably.

"JErk" She said while punching him in the arm. He laughed a little more and wiped his eyes.

"Still Worth it".

**Review, favorite, follow. **

**ANd I'm updating early because I probably won't be able to update until sometime next week, I'm really busy at school and have heaps to do! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, sorry guys it's been so long. I think it's been long? I don't know. So this chapter will have some Elsa and Xavier and since I haven't updated in a while expect an update on Friday. Also drama starts here. Well...the unknown kind. **

_Thud_. Again another book was thrown to the floor an effortless attempt to find what she was looking for. Elsa had been searching the Library wide and far in search of the 'Book Of Origins' she had been having strange dreams and it was time to get to the bottom of this. Again she threw a book on the ground trying to find this book but to no prevail. She had been here all day and now that she thought about it she should have asked someone to help her. How foolish was she to not ask for help...very, apparently. She heard the door creak but decided to ignore it and continue the search of her book, after all she only thought it was because the Library was so old. She threw a book quite aggressively behind her and expected it to thud but instead she heard a loud 'OUCH!'.She turned around saw Xavier bending down and picking the book up while rubbing his head. She winced slightly...she just hit the King of The Southern Isles in the head with a book. She made her way towards him and took the book from his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Xavier. Are...Are you okay?" Elsa asked suddenly feeling utterly guilty. He only nodded his head and looked at the book. He smirked slightly and only then she had the time to actually assess the book, once she did she blushed deeply.

"You do realize that is an erotic novel?" Xavier asked pointing at the book. She cleared her throat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I do, it's not the book I was looking for" She stated simply, still recovering from the faint blush that rested on her cheeks. Xavier only smirked at her took it from her, gently touching her hands in the process. She bit her lip nervously, she started to think should this be the moment she should be cautious or alert?. She noticed her opened the book to middle and started to read with his brow furrowed. She started backing up and tried turning away from him when he stepped closer and she stopped then she would step back again and he would step forward. She noticed his eyebrows rose and he took a cheeky glance at her. Elsa's heart started to beat rapidly, why was this man making her heart thump like the thunder that Thor himself creates. She looked at her feet and was startled when he slammed the book shut making her jump. She heard his deep, throaty chuckle and bit her lip again.

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Queen Elsa?" He asked moving towards her, again she stepped back and chuckled.

"Clearly I do" He said not waiting for Elsa to answer. Something was telling her say something and then the small isolated 8 year old was saying run...it's not safe. But, she left that girl behind and she was never coming back.

"You don't make me uncomfortable, King Xavier. It's just I'm not used to being around people so much and it's very new to me, Apologies" Elsa said mustering up the courage to say something. Xavier stepped back obviously getting the message about close proximity. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm sorry Queen Elsa, I didn't know" He said clearly embarrassed. She smiled empathetically,

"Don't worry about it. I am a queen, I should start getting used to people being close" She smiled he nodded and they stood in silence.

"You're very odd, aren't you" Xavier asked with a small smiled. She didn't know whether or not she should be offended, he must have realized this sudden conflict and cleared his throat.

"What I mean, Queen Elsa. Is that you are an amazing Queen. You don't have to be so generous and kind to everyone but you are...and I am honestly baffled at how Hans could describe you as a 'Witch'. You are the perfect ruler and everyone looks up to you, If any other monarch possessed your powers, they would have used them selfishly. So therefore, Queen Elsa. You are odd" He said with a genuine smile that lit up his eyes. Elsa chuckled and smiled briefly.

"What i have is a gift not a curse" She said more to herself than to Xavier. He nodded and smiled at her, she tried not to blush but it was getting too hard not to blush at the man. Xavier cleared his throat and scratched his neck, Elsa looked up at him and smiled.

"I will see you soon, Queen Elsa. Have a lovely day" He said grabbing her hand placing a soft kiss on her hand.

She watched him leave and turned back the books, what was she looking for again?

* * *

Xavier walked out of the Library with a smiled plastered on his face. Queen Elsa was a special character, and he be happy she was kind to him, no one else would have sufficed at showing their would-be-murderers brothers'. She was too kind to him and all she did was make the poor girl uncomfortable. He could tell why she was uncomfortable, he was a huge hulking guy all alone with her and the brother of a socio path, heck.. He'd be bothered if he were her. Elsa's generosity spread through his ,like the sun, when you step into the first rays of sunshine. He was enjoying being in Arendelle and enjoyed the festivities that seemed to back the citizens happy and exited, he also enjoyed when people would talk about their queen in such a lovely manner and he even kind of envied her because the townspeople loved her so much, of course he was loved in the Southern Isles but these people they knew their Queen had been through too much and she needed the extra encouragement. He found himself smiling again, Queen Elsa was such a beautiful soul and would anything for the people she loved and nothing less. One thing gnawed at his mind though, it was the fact that he still couldn't muster up the courage to tell her she was Beautiful

* * *

Elsa sat in her study looking at a book not quite close to the book of Origins but it gave her information about what her dreams were about. It said that the dreams she is having are linked to her near future, she didn't exactly know what that meant but tried her best to comprehend. She was an intelligent girl and wouldn't run a successful Queendom if she wasn't smart or resourceful. She flipped through the book again and again and again, nothing could exactly describe her dreams. Maybe they weren't a thing to be concerned about and the dream meant nothing? She thought. She shook her head and closed the book loudly. She sighed and laid her head on the desk already tired from the day. Her head popped up when she heard the door to her study creep open. She sighed in relief when it was only Anna

"Hey Anna" Elsa said tiredly. Anna smiled and rocked back and forth on her tippy toes.

"So, Elsa. Do you wanna build a snowman?" A coy smile spread on Elsa's face and a bright smile appeared on her fun loving sisters. With a laugh she ran out of her study ready to build a snowman.

* * *

Xavier knew it was wrong, but as long as she couldn't see him it was fine. He currently sat on a tavern roof watching the young Snow Queen and her sister throw snow at each other. It was the first time he had ever seen he use her powers and when she did she looked even more beautiful, if it were possible. He sat there and watched her body and the way it would delicately dip into curves, he almost slapped himself for thinking such thoughts. But no one could deny that the Queen of Arendelle was highly desired. He would hear talk in the taverns and around the soldiers that they desired Queen Elsa themselves, he understood the attraction though, he really did. Her smile was infectious, every time she smiled he did, involuntarily. There was something about the snow queen that made him feel safe and scared at the same time. He was so into looking at Elsa he didn't hear the heavy footsteps behind him.

"What are you doing, brother?. Spying on the poor Queen Elsa now are we?" Christopher asked moving beside his brother. Xavier rolled his eyes and kept his eyes on Elsa well more accurately her magic, now that his brother was here.

"I am simply observing her magic" Xavier said, he had always been a great liar. Christopher chuckled and clapped his brothers broad shoulders.

"A rare beauty, is it not?" Christopher asked also entranced by the shimmering white snow. Xavier smirked slightly and nodded.

"A thing of rare beauty" he said barely above a whisper.

* * *

A man stood pacing in his cell, hair sweaty and eyes beady. He muttered cuss words and the names 'Elsa' and 'Anna' repeatedly. His smile grew wide on his face and soon turned into an evil, maniacal smile.

"Soon, I will have my revenge. Soon" He said laughing hysterically into the nothingness that was his cell.

**IMPORTANT READ!**

**Okay, guys. I'm so sorry that it's short, I have just been super busy. Also why don't you leave me a review and tell me how you feel about the story and where its heading? And also, If you guys want SMUT just tell me and I will try my best to give you that. If you don't want any smut I just want to let you know that there will be Smut in this story at some point in time. I also want to know if I should give the Southern Isles' brothers love interests, I wasn't planning on it though. So yeah...there will be another update on Friday and tell me if you guys want smut now or later on. So yeah...review, follow, favourite. Go Nuts. **

**lots of love!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Okay, so some of you are probably confused at the two different perspectives, so listen. I decided at the last minute that I was going to include Elsa's side before she meets Alyddia and Ellias and also her view on the Southern Isles brothers, something I should have explained earlier,sorry. So guys, don't worry if you see no connection yet, they are most definitely going to be connected. Sorry its so late too guys, I'm done with school now so there should be more updates. So with that being said...enjoy chappie 7 **

Ellias cleared his throat while adjusting his collar. He was to meet with other monarchs any minute now and he couldn't be more nervous, he looked at Alyddia and all she was doing was brushing her luscious locks silently. He didn't understand how she could be so calm especially because she was the more cautious out of the two. Still, she sat there and brushed her long, brown hair like it was a normal spring day.

"Aren't you nervous?" Ellias asked, she turned and looked at him.

"When I'm nervous I play with my hair, it's a stupid habit" She said biting her lip. Ellias only nodded ignoring how seductive she looked when she did that. He was still fiddling with himself and making his Kingly appearance. He looked at Alyddia again, she looked beautiful in a deep blue flow dress. He became frustrated again and sighed loudly. She turned her head and looked him in the eyes, she got up and made her way towards him.

"Are you nervous, Ellias" Alyddia asked stroking his arm, he nodded and gestured to the collar that was annoying him. She smiled and chuckled slightly, she reached up and fixed his color up. His hands automatically moved to her waist. He liked these moments, where it was just them and they weren't arguing or bickering, they made him feel content and happy to have someone to smile with. Soon she was done with his collar and dropped her hands to his chest.

"Ellias, you cannot be nervous, not right now, not while those monarchs are on your fjord. Be happy and joyous, be confident and be thankful you have such an amazing woman pretending to be your fiancee" Alyddia said, her smoothing voice calming him down. He looked at her golden irises an smiled, she smiled back and it was a comfortable silence.

"Thank you, Alyddia. How are you the only person that can make me calm?" He asked amazed at how she can do that. She smiled and flicked some of his hair out of his face.

"It's a gift" She stated simply. Ellias smiled and watched as she walked towards the door. He sighed and followed her to the door. Taking in a deep breath he took her arm and they both walked out of those doors into the throne room.

* * *

He didn't expect this many monarchs to appear at his engagement party, but there were a lot. There was King Garland of Claruvis, Prince Jasper of Hunbud, Poppie the Dutchess of Denmark, Prince Harold of the Southern Isles, Queen Ariana of Edrilsiois and many many more. He had introduced Alyddia to most of the monarchs and they had been impressed with what they saw, Ellias knew they approved of her because she was beautiful, smart and funny. He liked those qualities about her, everyone did!. He stood in a corner drinking his wine while talking to King Garland. Garland talked about his children and his wife, Ellias smiled and nodded. She caught his eye, there Alyddia was talking with a young princess who was pregnant with her first child. He watched as she rubbed the princess's tummy, Alyddia smiled wide her smile nearly reaching her ears. Ellias thought this to be very beautiful, Alyddia was so sweet and kind, if she wasn't so conserved he would probably would be courting her, for real. He had no idea why she was so reserved, absolutely no idea. When she came here she was 17, young and beautiful. Something must have happened for her to be so 'to herself'. When he stopped thinking he noticed she was now talking to a man, he was smiling at her and puffing out his chest, she clearly wasn't amused. He excused himself from King Garlands presence and walked towards them. Ellias was always the jealous type, so no one should have been surprised that he was there.

"Alyddia, sweetheart, whose this" He asked moving beside her. She gave him an annoyed look and he smiled.

"This is Andrew the Prince of ... where did you say again" She asked confused, he chuckled and shook is head.

"I didn't actually, I am Prince Andrew second in line to the Lichynia throne" He said, Ellias felt Alyddia tense, his hand wrapped around her waist. She was obviously disturbed, he turned and looked at her with concerned eyes. She shook her head and stared at the prince.

"I have heard that it is a wonderful place" Alyddia said swallowing a lump in her throat. Ellias furrowed his brow, "Excuse me, Prince Andrew, but I must speak with my Fiancee immediately" He said, the young prince nodded and Ellias whisked Alyddia away, going outside of the ball room onto a nearby balcony.

"What's wrong?" He asked, she shook her head and bit her lip. He knew something was wrong even if she woudnt say what it was it was something. He sighed angrily and slammed his fist on the balcony railing, she stepped back from him shocked.

"Dammit, Alyddia, I want to know. No more secrets and no more hiding. I want the truth!" He said angrily and loudly, she was filled with shock but now it was just anger.

"I don't have to tell you anything! I keep to myself and thats the way I like it, there is never any drama or bullshit in my life! I don't have to tell you" Alyddia said in an angry whisper while turning her back. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, she was right and he acted so inconsiderate. He exhaled and moved towards her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. He suddenly noticed she was crying and it broke his heart, he kissed her ears and her neck. She sniffled and cleared her throat

"You have no idea what I've been through, Ellias. I thought you were the only person decent enough not to push me" She said upset, he sighed and turned her around, he wiped the tears from her eyes kissed her forehead.

"I know, I'm so sorry. But, I would like it if you would stop lying to me" He said, she sighed and looked up at him with glistening golden eyes.

"I promise, no more lying to Ellias" She said with a small smile. He chuckled and brought her in for a hug he hugged her closer and smelt her scent, he loved the way she smelt it was a mix of Vanilla, Honey and Coconut, she smelt delectabe. He sighed happily and walked back into the ballroom with Alyddia at his side. They spent the night dancing and talking, drinking and laughing. Alyddia was standing off to the side sipping her drink when a hand touched her shoulder, she turned and saw her brother with a warm smile. She sighed and embraced her brother

"So, is he treating you right?" Josh asked his hand on the hilt of his sword. Alyddia laughed and shook her head

"He is being the perfect gentleman, you have nothing to worry about" She said reassuringly, she was telling the truth Ellias was being a gentleman its just at times he lets his desires cloud his judgement, she didnt mind it, she was used to attention but when Ellias touched her like that her whole body felt like it was on fire, she loved the feeling. Josh eyed Ellias suspiciously as if he read Alyddia's mind. She turned and looked at the man herself. He was speaking with an old duke, she stood there watching him with a smile. He turned his head and caught her staring, he smirked and winked. She rolled her eyes but ended up smiling.

"Well, sis, I better get going. I love you and stay safe" Josh said pulling his sister into a hug. She smiled and hugged back, she watched her brother walk away and she sighed already missing company. She was startled by yet another hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Derek with a small smile playing on his lips.

"King Derek, what a surprise" She said looking from him to Ellias, who was still talking with the old duke. He smiled and chuckled lightly. This made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Hmmm, so... when did you decide you wanted to marry Ellias" He asked before taking a sip of his wine. She cleared her throat and turned to look at her king with a smile on her face.

"He is a sweet man, he's so caring and handsome. he's always thinking about others and never ever judges anyone. He is a gentleman that wants his wife as a wife not a trophy. He also loves the idea of children and loves children. He's passionate about his desires, he's just a very beautiful soul" She said with a happy sigh. She heard Derek sigh disappointingly

"So, it's not because of the sex?" He asked, she turned to face him disgust clearly written on her face. He only smirked at her

"No, it's not because of the sex. There isn't even sex!" She said angrily. He was surprised and a playful but annoying grin was plastered on his face.

"So, Even the Great King Ellias Mathias Greyston couldn't even concur the beautiful and desirable Alyddia Magenta" He said with a laugh that made her blood boil. She smirked and laughed a little

"Not yet" she said with a smirk, leaving him dumbfounded. She turned her back and walked towards her fiancee with a triumphant smirk on her face. She soon was at Ellias's side listening to him and the old duke talk.

"Well, your majesty, it was great catching up. I wish all the best for you and your fiancee" The old duke said with a wide smile. Alyddia nodded and Ellias shook his hand

"Thank You" He said before letting the duke leave. Ellias turned to face Alyddia with a smile on his face.

"So, how are you feeling?" Ellias asked her, for the first time that night she had time think of how she was feeling.

"Overwhelmed" She said truthfully, he smirked and grabbed her hands gently caressing her her knuckles.

"Everything will be over soon and then we can get back to our normal lives" He said quietly, she nodded and smiled gratefully. She wasn't so sure if she wanted go back to her normal life, she loved her job and everyone around her but she wanted more, not a malicious more but a want for adventure and excitement. Ellias sighed and pulled her into a hug interrupting her thoughts, she accepted his hug and wrapped her hands around his torso.

"How about I tell everyone to piss off and you and I go have some alone time?" Ellias asked, Alyddia chuckled and for once she didn't feel like punching his head in.

"I would like that" She answered drowsily, he chuckled and held her closer.

"Well, I'll have to say a few words then we can leave" Ellias said, she pulled back and smiled up at him. He led her to the stage and he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to send my deepest apologies but my dear Alyddia and I have found ourselves weary from our eventful day, so we would like to thank all of you for attending our engagement party and expressing your approval, thank you all and goodnight" Ellias said, once he said that everyone started to clear out. It was only the maids and guards in the ballroom with Ellias and Alyddia.

"Okay, everyone clean up and you can have the day off tomorrow" Ellias said to his staff they all sighed with relief and started to clean merrily, knowing they wouldn't be doing this tomorrow. Alyddia and Ellias walked up to his room tiredly, once in the room Alyddia flopped onto his bed and almost fell asleep.

"Alyddia, you should change out of that dress" Ellias said moving her hair so that it was out of her face. She groaned and stood up, yawning in the process. Ellias chuckled and sat on the bed.

"Ellias, can you please unbutton it" She asked still tired, he laughed and nodded. He stood up and moved to be behind her, he carefully unbuttoned every button on the dress and watched as it slipped off of her delectable form. He quickly took off the shirt he was wearing and put it on her, he honestly couldn't find anything more adorable than Alyddia in his shirt that was too big on her. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down, he soon joined her. He was almost asleep when the he felt legs curl around his own, he opened one eye to see Alyddia inching closer to him, he smirked and just ended up wrapping his arms around her, he heard her sigh happily and with a kiss to her cheek they fell asleep content in each others arms.

* * *

"Brother, they seem like they love each other" Laini said, playing with her nail in the process. Derek scoffed and paced around the room already distressed, he was imagining what Ellias was doing to his beautiful Alyddia.

"She belongs to me! She is mine, I have the right, I saw her first" He said angrily. Laini rolled her eyes and laughed bitterly.

"Please, I love Ellias, but you don't see me jumping around like a madwoman now, do you?" Laini said obviously tired of her brothers behaviour. Derek stopped and smiled evilly.

"I think it's time to start phase one of our plan" He said thinking out loud. Laini rolled her eyes again.

"I want Ellias, Derek, but the plan is never going to work!" Laini chimed annoyingly. Derek smiled and rubbed his hands together evily.

"With the help of a certain someone, I believe it will"

**Okay, so that's it for chapter 7. Again, I'm sorry it took so frickin' long to update, I have been super busy! So please review, fav, follow. I hope the information at the start helped most of you too and you guys have to tell me would you like smut later on in the story or earlier? I would love to hear you think I'm going!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

**Okay, this is going to be short because its only focusing on one person. So i hope you won't be too disappointed. **

Elsa tossed and turned in her sleep, she was having a nightmare or a very vivid dream.

_She was running, looking for her sister and someone she couldn't quite identify. She was following someone, a woman, the woman was beautiful she had long dark brown hair and sunkist skin, the thing that startled Elsa was her bright golden eyes that enchanted anyone. They were still running, she noticed they were running up the north mountain and once they reahed the top, everything dissapeared. Everything. It was just her and the snow. She heard a huge loud and powerful howl and turned to be face with a glowing white wolf with bright blue eyes, like her own. The wolf spoke but its mouth wasn't moving. The wolf had a beautiful smooth husky voice. _

_"Elsa, danger is coming. Prepare yourself, prepare Arendelle, prepare Anna and await the arrival of the bringer of light" The wolf said calmly yet sternly. Elsa furrowed her brows. _

_"Who is the bringer of light?" She asked. The wolf chuckled and started to step backward, disappearing behind the falling snow. _

_"You will know when you see" The wolf said, and with that the wolf howled and disappeared behind the snow. She stood there in the quiet waiting for someone to appear. No one did. Until she heard the unsheathing of a sword, she turned and seen Hans with the raised sword pointing it at her neck. _

_"I told you, Elsa, You're a monster, you killed your own sister!"He raised the sword and brought it down to slash her throat. _

Elsa woke up gasping and holding her throat, she had never had dreams like this before! never, so why was she having them now? She was still gasping and holding her throat trying to calm herself down. This dream was unlike any dream she had ever had, this dream was a warning and she had to find out what exactly the threat was and where it was and when it was coming. Elsa had to admit this dream wasn't just a dream but a glimpse of the future, it was all too real. She rushed out of her bed and quickly put her night gown on and rushed out of her room to the library, where she knew she'd be safe. Her steps were quick and quiet, she silently hoped no one would be in there, but she doubted anyone would be.

She sat on the library chair, that she spent most of her time on, just thinking about her dream and how it could be her very future. She shuddered at the thought and tried to rid her mind of the thoughts. She was interrupted by the door opening she peered aound the chair and saw Brett the third brother. She was surpried to see him there, especially because she only interacted with Xavier. The prince walked in and stood in fron of the queen bowing with respect.

"Please, Brett, you really do not have to bow" Elsa said standing up, he nodded and had a worried look on his face.

"Is everything alright?" Elsa asked with a small laugh, he sighed and sat down on the couch Elsa following him.

"I.. I Just wanted to know if you were okay, I heard you getting up, so i wanted to come check on you?" He said hesitantly, Elsa smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I'm fine, but thank you for checking up on me" Elsa said sincerely, he nodded and smiled slightly.

"I can see why Xavier likes you" Brett said, he suddenly got up out of shyness and quickly headed for the door. Elsa ws confused, what did he mean 'like her'? Did he like her as friend, monarch, person or something ese? Whatever it was the shy prince had left her confused and curious. The more she thought about Xavier the more she started to like him, it wasn't just because of his handsome features it was because he was generous and funny and sweet. Although, the more she thought about it, why would he like someone like her, to her her skin was too pale, her eyes too big, her frame too slender, her hair too pale and her lips too thin, she had been told before that she was a beautiful woman but she just could never believe them. She sometimes envied Anna because of her charm and the fact that she was beautiful and had healthy vibrant skin and hair, she knew she couldn't help the fact that her powers had a play in her appearance. Still, she couldn't find any reason why he could like her, he had said to her that she was an odd ruler; she took it to no offence, she liked being different. Xavier was a strange man himself, at first she thought he would be a malicious ruler and disgustingly power hungry like his youngest brother, but he wasn't and she was fortunate for that. All of the brothers were nothing like Hans. They were all so polite and well mannered, apart from the occasional playful wink or smirk Xavier would provide she liked the brothers and she didn't mind the playful winks and smirks either. She sometimes thought 'are these gestures just jests or is he trying to flirt?' but quickly substituded the thought the very moment she conjured it.

She hastily made her way back to her room for much needed sleep and to get the ever charming Xavier out of her head.

**Its really short, but just a filler. I think you will behappy to know I am three chapter ahead and can't wait to update the next chappie because it's bigger and better! **

**review, fav,follow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- **

**okay so I guess this is where drama really starts?I am really sorry if it seems rushed, I tried to do my best with this, I just want Alyddia and Ellias to meet Elsa already!  
**

Ellias woke up to an empty bed and an annoying longing for Alyddia. He had been spending so much time with her lately that he was starting to miss her company when she wasn't around. He knew what he had were feelings but he didn't know they would come so quickly, especially because they had only ever fought but the last couple of days had been good, for them. He decided that he would go and seek Alyddia out and spend the day with her, just him and her. He had readied himself quickly, not wanting to spend a long time without her. He made his way down to the dining room to see the monarchs at a chair eating breakfast and Alyddia at one of the chairs that were at the head of the table smiling at the guests. He caught her eye, he could tell. She looked up and smiled and him and gestured for him to sit beside her, once he did he knew she wasn't expecting him to give her a kiss on the cheek, she blushed madly, especially because it was in front of company, company that was laughing and being idiots because of her embarrassment. He watched as all of the monarchs conversed with each other and laughed. He looked at Alyddia who was eating her breakfast peacefully, he cleared his throat and she turned towards him.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked with a small smile playing at his lips. She sighed and thought for a moment.

"Why don't all of the monarch's and us go visit the children in the village and get the children from the orphanage and have a fun day out?" She asked nervously. Ellias adored her even more now, she was thinking of the children of this country and it wasn't even hers. He smiled and nodded

"I think that would be a beautiful idea" He said with a sparkle in his eyes, she smiled and kissed his cheek slowly, he wanted to grab her face and feel her soft lips against his and never let them go.

Ellias was currently sitting on the soft grass watching Alyddia read a story to all of the children. He wasn't even focusing on the book, Alyddia was so beautiful and her voice was so enchanting. He was daydreaming, although, it sounded ridiculous but he was daydreaming and he didn't even care. She was reading the tale of 'Flynnigan Ryder' all of the children seemed to love it and her.

"You have yourself a special lady, King Ellias" Poppie the Duchess of Denmark said, he nodded and for the first time he actually really, genuinely, completely agreed. After this is all done he was contemplating actually courting her. He soon realized she was done reading her story and everyone was clapping and the children were chanting for more. She smiled at them all, he stood up and walked towards her. She smiled at him and let him rest his hand on her hip.

"What story now children?" Ellias asked, they all put their hands up and were so eager to talk to the king. He smiled and chose a small black haired girl, she stood up and her cute voice sounded around the beautiful picnic area.

"Can we hear the story of how-" She was cut off by a shrill whistling, they all turned to the source of it and quickly rushed for the ground, they heard the sound of an arrow hitting wood, everyone started screaming and crying.

"Get the children out of here, now!" Ellias screamed above all of the screaming. The monarchs were running around trying to get as much children as they could to safety, by now everyone was in a safe place. Ellias was looking at all of the children who was in the school building or in the orphanage or someones house, the person he could not see though was Alyddia.

Alyddia looked around for Ellias, he must be in the other building sh thought. She suddenly heard a small cry, she looked out onto the field and saw the small black haired child sitting in the middle of the field crying. She was shocked, she had to get out there. Alyddia made her way through the distressed compacted crowd. She quickly sped out of the door and ran towards the small child looking around for danger, she went on her knees and inspected the child.

"Sweetie, whats your name?" She asked trying to get the child to respond. She had to act fast the threat was still out here and it was close. The little girl stopped crying an looked at her.

"My name is Cara" She said her voice hot with fear. Alyddia smiled reassuringly at the young girl. Alyddia looked around and caught the distressed and worried eyes of Ellias. Once he caught her gaze he bused through the doors and ran out there towards her. Alyddia gasped as she saw him running towards her.

"Ellias, you fool. Get back inside!" She screamed, scared for his life. After all this was probably an assassination attempt on his life.

"No! now you and the young girl come with me!" Ellias said, Alyddia nodded and picked the girl up, running towards the tavern. The whistling of an arrow was what they heard again, it hit just above Ellias's head and hitting the tavern sign. Alyddia screamed and kept running, Ellias next to her. The young girl was crying and whimpering.

"Don't worry, we're gonna be fine" She assured Cara, they were still running, once they got to the door they both barged in rolling onto the floor away from danger. The little girl ran straight to her mother and never let go. Alyddia looked towards Ellias who was breathing heavily. They made eye contact and Ellias brought Alyddia closer to him hugging her body closely

"Don't you ever scare me like that again" He said regaining his breath. She sighed and caressed his face lovingly.

"I promise" She said back, he smiled and brought their foreheads together.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" King Garland asked, Ellias looked the the monarch with his outstretched arm and took it.

"I'm fine, King Garland" Ellias said relieving some of the tension that had settled in the room. Alyddia had gotten up with the help of Ellias and was now clutching onto him for dear life.

"Who do you think that was out there?" Alyddia asked holding onto his arm. He shook his head and for once didn't know what to say.

"I don't know" Ellias said quietly.

"Whoever it was is trying to kill you, or me" Alyddia said her voice trembling. Ellias growled and pulled her closer

"Nothing is going to happen to you, I promised your brother I would keep you safe" Ellias said looking at the door, Alyddia knew what he was thinking and grabbed both sides of his face.

"You're not going out there, Ellias. I forbid it!" Alyddia said tears brimming in her eyes. Ellias smiled sadly and removed her hands.

"I have to go see what they want" He said sadly, Alyddia gasped and held onto him.

"Then I'm coming" She said with a fierce bravery that was always inside of her. Ellias' face grew stern and she knew he had just entered King Mode.

"Alyddia, as King of Excellentia I order you to stay here, safe and sound" He said sternly, she looked at him with a mix of shock, anger and sadness. She scoffed and crossed her arms defiantly.

"No! as your fiancee I must stand with you, no matter what!" Alyddia yelled, drawing the attention of the others. Ellias looked around at all of the faces and the couple monarchs that were present. He sighed and pulled in her in close making her look into his eyes, he heard her gasp.

"I will not have you near any danger, I, King Ellias Mathias Greyston of Excellentia order you Alyddia to stay where you are or may royal decree prosecute you" Ellias said sternly, Alyddia had a shocked look on her face, she was angry too but she even more terrified for what might happen to Ellias.

"Ellias, please. Let me go out there with you" Alyddia asked her voice raspy with fear. Ellias shook his head and put his lips to her forehead, he didn't want her in any danger and if she were to perish out there it would be all his fault. He couldn't risk losing her.

"Alyddia, please. Stay in here and be safe" Ellias said looking at her eyes that had brimmed with sad tears. He was almost tempted to cry but the look the children and other monarchs gave him made him think he was doing the right thing. King Garland stepped forward and grasped Alyddia gently to pry her away from Ellias. The two looked at each other sadly and Alyddia pulled herself out of his grasp watching him walk out of the room, she wanted to scream and cry. Ellias looked at her and the others then at her again and then he was out the door. Alyddia quickly rushed to the door and began banging against it, King Garland grasped her once again and she quietly cried into his chest.

Ellias walked out onto the empty field and stared up at the highest points that was nearest him. He sighed and was beginning to get fed up with all of this petty assassination shit.

"Whoever is out there, come out now!" Ellias screamed standing in a defensive stance. He took a chance and glanced back at the 'Safe haven' and looked at Alyddia's worried and pained face in the small window. He suddenly caught her gaze and she looked up in horror looking at something flying through the sky, she was banging on the window and screaming at him to look and duck. He looked and quickly dodged left to have the arrow narrowly miss the King's head. He quickly got up gasping and looking around ferociously for the suspect. Suddenly he heard a loud bang and saw Alyddia rushing out of the the door with a 'BANG' he almost wanted to scold her, she quickly ran to him and threw him on the ground, he saw her put a defensive two hands in front of her and an arrow whistling straight for her, it was like everything was in slow motion. Before he could do anything a enormous flash of light had blinded him and his eye sight was temporarily useless. When he opened his eyes he saw a scared and petrified looking Alyddia with her hands till in front of her and everything around them slightly burnt and crisp. Ellias looked down in front of him and saw the arrow on the ground burnt to no existence. He lifted himself up and looked at Alyddia who was staring at her hands horrified. He looked from her face and her hands in confusion. Alyddia looked at him and she was shaking uncontrollably

"I did this" She said so faintly he almost never heard it. Before he could say anything a parent from a house yelled 'Witch!'. Alyddia gasped when she heard this and her horror increased when they saw more people come out of their homes screaming 'Witch!' and 'Sorceress!'. Ellias was so confused, before he could say anything to Alyddia she was already running away from the angry mob. Ellias watched as she kept running to the west of the country. He quickly ran back to the castle and tried to seek out his friend. Percy was the only one who could help him right now and he had no idea where he was. Alyddia just burnt the whole picnic area and he had no explanation. He quickly rushed to his study room where he found his good friend reading some old documents. Percy looked up from the documents and smiled, his smile fell when he saw the feared expression on his friends face.

"Percy, go get comfortable clothes Alyddia's size and clothes my size, water, food and pack them in a small appliance bag and a map of the whole North Islands, please" Percy didn't ask any questions just quickly followed his kings orders. Ellias quickly went to his book shelf and searched for the book of Origins, this book had every magical being and if Alyddia really did do that, then she was a wielder of magic!. He quickly found the book and waited for Percy to come back with his needs. He saw Alyddia's boots out of the corner of his eye. He quickly picked them up and waited for Percy to return. When Percy returned it was 3 minutes later and he had everything Ellias requested.

"Ellias, what is this all about?" Percy yelled, Ellias sighed and gathered everything quickly

"Percy, I need you to stay and take care of my kingdom, send every monarch home! and explain to the citizens that I will be back soon, please Percy I trust you, I'm going after Alyddia"

**Review, follow, favorite! I am also not very good at action so please bare with me! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

**Get ready for cute fluffy Ellysia moments! and also some drama. **

Ellias ran as quickly as he could from the distressed crowd that had formed in front of the palace, hiding his face behind a dark hood, he trekked his way towards Alyddia's direction. Ellias tried to come to terms on what had just happened, his 'fiancee' had just burnt his picnic area to a fine crisp. He had no idea she was..powerful. He had heard about other people who had powers, mainly the Snow Queen of Arendelle.

He kept his trek towards the west of Excellentia hopefully finding her in the western forest. Nothing would make him feel better than finding Alyddia safe and sound, the look on the poor girls face when she had discovered she did that was a look of horror. Ellias couldn't even find a reason to be angry or pissed at Alyddia when he wanted to be, he wanted to be angry at her for running and not talking to him when she should have. He could understand her distraught, she was a woman who had to do this alone. The thought of her thinking she was in this alone made his chest ache, she wasn't alone she had him and quite frankly that's all she needed. His mind was still on Alyddia and nothing could distract him, not even the close howl of the great white wolves that roamed the forest, the scent of flowers filled his nose and he knew he was in the Meadow of Saxa, named after his great great great grandmother. She flowers bloomed all year round and were vibrant and beautiful. He decided to sit down on a nearby rock. He sat down and took his water bottle out of his bag. As he was sipping his water he heard the smallest of whimpers behind the rock, he turned his head so slightly and caught sight of shimmering brown hair. He got up as quickly as he could and leapt behind the rock to be crouched down in front of a whimpering Alyddia. He brought her in close and she cried onto his shoulder.

"Thank the gods I found you!" Ellias whispered against her hair. She cried into his chest and quickly pushed him away making him look t her in shock.

"Please, Ellias, Stay back. I might hurt you" She said fearfully, Ellias smiled sadly at her and shuffled closer to be at her side.

"No matter what you do Alyddia, you can never hurt me" He said reassuringly. Alyddia sniffled and looked up at his blue eyes and smiled then her smiled fell slightly.

"What I did back there Ellias, that was magic and I never knew I could do that, until now. I'm so scared" She said sighing shakily. Ellias grabbed her again and cuddled her close not letting go. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms until she felt alright, to hold her and kiss her tears away as they fell from her gorgeous golden eyes.

"What am I gonna do?" She asked so faintly, Ellias snapped his head and remembered the book of Origins in his bag. He grasped his bag and opened it pulling out the book of Origins, Alyddia looked at the book and furrowed her brows. Ellias gave the book to her and smiled while nodding at her signalling for her to open it.

Alyddia looked at it for a moment and lightly touched the pictures on the front. She opened the book and the book automatically opened to 'A wielder of Light and Fire', she read it and she was shocked.

"I'm a wielder of Light and Fire" She said so faintly, Ellias nodded and looked at the book from beside her.

"Ellias, this book says we need to find the thing that is the opposite of brightness and heat" Alyddia said looking at the book her hands trembling and her golden eyes watering. Ellias sighed and picked her chin up so her eyes could meet his. "I Know exactly where we need to go" He said softly. "Where" she asked her eyes holding a sense of hope.

"Arendelle" He replied getting up and quickly removing the map from his bag. Ellias scanned the map before him and searched for Arendelle, he had never been there before, but he knew it was several hours away with a sufficient and fast boat.

Alyddia and Ellias had trekked back to Excellentia and towards the docks, making sure to stay out of sight. Ellias had ushered her onto his boat, which the people will notice was missing, with quick and precise movements. Alyddia stayed close to him at all times and he was to make sure she stayed close at all times, never leaving her alone for even a second. Ellias knew this could be very risky, he had heard tales about the Queen of Arendelle. Everyone that had told the tale spoke of her dangerous powers and beauty, though he knew no one could ever compare to Alyddia in brains, beauty and now...power. Ellias should have known she was different, her eyes that were always the brightest of gold, her spirit which was too fiery. He glanced over at the woman as he was untying the ships holds, the way the moon cascaded down her being making her eyes glow against the silver light, her darkest of brown hair that shone almost brighter than the moon and her soft tan skin, she looked magical, goddess like even. Ellias watched her and was completely enchanted, he soon snapped out of it when he realised she was ready to leave.

Alyddia stayed quiet throughout the first 15 minutes of the trip and Ellias was surprisingly okay with that. He of course wanted to speak to her but he could tell she was at war with herself and he didn't want to make her feel any worse. He sighed and approached her quietly and sat beside her looking at the moon that was high n the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked, surprising him, he was suppose to talk first but in a way he was relieved she spoke first. He smiled and nodded.

"It is" He said with nervous chuckle. She turned and faced him studying his face obviously trying to figure something out. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you chase me and call me a...witch...like the others?" She asked still examining him. He looked at her sternly and grasped her chin gently between his fingers.

"You are not a witch, sassy, yes but witch, never. You have been blessed with incredible powers that define you and make you different to others, you are unique and are one of the very few magic wielders in the world, I also care about you and would never bring you down or make you feel like you're anything less than your amazing self" Ellias said while looking in her beautiful bright eyes. She smiled slightly and laid her head on his shoulder

"Is there a bed on this ship?" She asked tiredly, Ellias smirked and acted like he was shocked.

"Looking for a bed so soon are we?" He asked teasingly, Alyddia lifted her head and looked at him an unreadable expression on her face. For a minute he thought she might hit him but what surprised him was what she did next. She moved towards him and grasped his face gently, he gasped at their close proximity. She smiled slightly

"Maybe I am" She said barely above a whisper. Ellias pulled back and looked at her gorgeous gold eyes that glowed so vibrantly under the silvery moon and crisp breeze, and then suddenly his lips were on hers so ferociously and hungrily, he moaned into the kiss and felt like they were the only two people on the earth and no one could interrupt this magical and lust filled moment. He could feel her starting to get restless and claw at his shirt. He wanted to stop her he did but he scent in his nose sent his hormones on overdrive. He growled lustfully into her mouth and picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist.

He slammed the cabin door open and pinned her against the wall kissing every inch of her curvaceous and beautiful body. She moaned out loud and he felt the intense need to take her then and there. She stood clawing at his shirt again and him her dress. His shirt finally came off with some difficulty. Her dress lay at her ankles and her undergarments still intact, he stopped his desirable endeavour to look into the beauty's eyes. She stood breathing heavily and one leg still around him.

"Do you want to do this Alyddia?" He asked out of breathe and turned on. She sighed and smiled slightly, she bit her lip and shook her head no.

"No, I do not. I am pure and I will remain that way as long as I can" She said kissing him one last time. He smiled and laid her gently on the bed. Her head dropped to the pillow and its like she wasn't even awake to begin with. Ellias smirked and made his way back up towards the top deck, ready to see Arendelle and what it may bring.

* * *

Alyddia woke up and found herself in her undergarments only and pulled the blanket up quickly. She looked around for any sign of Ellias but could not find him anywhere. She sighed and looked to her side, the bag that Ellias had brought caught her eye and she decided to search and seizure. She had collected her clothes that Ellias has gotten for her and put on her riding boots. She wore a simple white blouse and brown pants and black riding boots with her hair in a loose braid. She carefully made her way towards the front of the ship, she saw Ellias at the wheel with a small smile on his lips. She smiled slightly and just as last nights events came flooding back to her her face became as red as a rose. She took a step forward and stood beside him breathing in the salty sea air.

"Beautiful Morning, isn't it?" She asked her eyes closed. When she didn't hear a reply she opened one eye to see him looking at her with a smile on his plump lips. He reached out and caressed her face gently.

"It is now" she smiled at his words and took in the sight before her. Ellias, free of his kingly duties, no responsibility but to make sure they got to Arendelle safely and what she saw she liked. Ellias was a man who belonged outdoors an with the wind in his hair but he also looked stunning as a King and she couldn't deny that his KING mode turned her on a little too. His beautiful blue eyes rested on her intense gold ones for a few more moments then he went back to looking at the deep blue ocean. She sighed in content and just as she felt at peace she suddenly remembered her powers that had surfaced yesterday. She was a magical being whether she liked it or not. Truth be told when she first discovered her powers she felt a cold rush of air fill her lungs and a heavy weight lift off her shoulders, like it was physically and spiritually enlightening her, she would never say this out loud to anyone but herself but she loved the rush it gave her and if she could channel them again she could feel that intense and intoxicating feeling. Suddenly she remembered last night again and images of Ellias's strong body pressed against hers me her swallow a lump in her throat. She wanted to feel his arms around her again and his kisses upon her lips, jaw and neck, she wanted his warm skin on hers and the intense lustful stare he gave her. She cleared her throat and sat down on an empty crate. She looked up at Ellias and caught his smirk, then and there she felt utterly mortified. She had shown her body to a man that was not her husband and she could tell Ellias enjoyed that all too much, she considered punching him in the face. She rolled her eyes and just fixed her gaze on the deep blue water.

They had reached the Arendellian shores just on nightfall but they didn't even land near the docks or the palace. Ellias had tied the ship up on the first stable thing he could find, which was a small tree. He made sure he gathered the book of origins and his appliance bag. Alyddia stayed by his side at all times never leaving. Ellias only had a small grasp of how Arendelle was mapped out, it mostly consist of the capital, he still knew where he was going though.

They walked up the mountain, cold and frustrated. Alyddia shivered beside him the cold bothering her and him trying to keep an eye on Alyddia, their surroundings and the map. They were halfway up the mountain when heavy rain clouds suddenly circled above them and the droplets pelted them from above. Ellias groaned and quickly ushered them to a small tree that gave little cover, making them huddle close together.

"I don't suppose you can control the weather too?" He asked trying to lift the mood, she sighed quietly and looked up at the dark, grey sky.

"I don't think so" She said almost disappointed. He smiled and looked ahead, he saw a shining object glitter against the night rain.

"Come on, let's keep moving. This storm isn't going to stop" He said grasping the map tightly again. Alyddia nodded with a small shiver and they began up the mountain again.

Ellias had kept his eye on that great sparkle for the majority of the trip, occasionally looking back at Alyddia. They finally came to the top of the mountain and what greeted them was a great, massive ice castle, they both stared in wonder at the magnificent sight and they mouth hung agape.

"Should we stay here?" Alyddia asked. He considered it for a moment but thought it would be better to make it to the palace now and have a warm bed and an explanation, he wasn't about to get frost bite from a palace made of ice.

"No. We need to keep going" He said defiantly making his way to the steps and carefully assisting Alyddia along them as well as keep himself stable.

They were in the woods again but this time a lot closer to the castle, Ellias wanted to get to the castle before the wolves decided they were hungry. As he stopped for moment he heard the faintest of growls, he turned his head and saw the glowing yellow eyes of the great grey wolves that were natural in Arendelle's environment. He grasped Alyddia tightly and whispered in her ear,

"Go. Find a horse and go to Arendelle, Now" He said she nodded and with much difficulty ran before the wolves could spring to action, they had their eyes on the remaining human anyway. Ellias swallowed a huge lump in his throat and just as a wolf jumped to attack he turned and kicked it the jaw.

Alyddia ran and ran, trying to lose the pained screams of Ellias, before any longer she spotted a horse and silently thanked the gods. She quickly made her way to the steed and got Atop of the mighty beast. Making her way back to Ellias she scrambled to get the small dagger hanging off the horse. She made it back and saw Ellias wrestling with a grey wolf almost as big as herself. She jumped down and jumped on top of the wolf digging the dagger into its shoulder. The animal sprung off and cowered in pain, she rushed over to Ellias who had gaping wounds. She turned around to check on the wolf and saw that it had lashed out and swiped her across the back. She screamed in pain and that's when Ellias finally reacted and snatched the dagger throwing it at the wolf, hitting it in the throat. He quickly collected her and put her on the horse and made her stable as well as himself.

They rode to Arendelle kicking up gravel and dirt while thundering across the ground, with blood dripping from wound sthe couple held. He made his way to the castle entrance and it was still pouring rain, he knocked on the door while holding a barely conscious Alyddia, they were both exhausted from fatigue and loss of blood. He knocked and knocked until finally the door opened he and Alyddia fell to the ground they hands wrapped around each others.

**Okay so, I'm so sorry it took forever but I have been so busy it's not even funny! and I will be busier. I was just able to squeeze this in and hopefully I'll update like crazy!**


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa sat curled up on the couch in a soft blanket in front of the fireplace, she was enjoying the rare rainy nights that Arendelle has to offer. The rain pelted the palace roof and walls, the rain was comforting to her ears and reminded her of the calm night she would have. She sat there flipping through a book, a book that was a little too gruesome for a sweet and nurtured queen. She was enjoying the book, as much as someone who was reading about death could. She sipped on her hot chocolate and flipped another page, her mind though began to become a litte preoccupied. Her mind filled with thoughts of Xavier and his stormy grey eyes and his tanned body, she never thought in a million years she would be the one fanticising over a boy...well Man. Thats probably why she found Xavier so intruiging, he was a man, mature and wise in his ways, he never let his groins cloud his judgement and is probably the first man who she has ever met who thought like that, she didn't like admitting that all men were pigs but there was no hope for the men who thought with their groins. Elsa put the book down a moment and just listened to the rain, she was thankful for Kristoff who took Anna away for a romantic evening, so that she could have some peace and quiet. Elsa loved her sister dearly but sometimes she could be a little over bearing. Not to say Elsa was a more calm person, she definitely was on the outside but on the inside she was a mess, being a Queen had progressed Elsa into being a more wise and skillful thinker, accusing Anna of being overbearing was beyond her, although it was true. Again, Xavier popped into her mind again, this time these thoughts could make a nun blush. She had never ever had contact with a man intamately but she couldnt help thinking of what it would be like...with Xavier, he seemed like a gentle lover but could get Animalistic if given the chance. She quickly shook her head of such thoughts and tried reading again. Just as she picked the book the door creaked open, she wanted to groan and upon seeing who it was she blushed lightly behind the book. Xavier walked into the room quiety walking towards the couch nearest the fireplace.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked, Elsa smiled and nodded.

"No, Of course not" He smiled back and watched the fire place, Elsa tried to keep her eyes on the book but his lingering stares almost became too much for her.

"Queen Elsa?" Xavier asked, she put the book down and faced a fellow leader.

"Yes?" She asked looking at his stormy grey eyes. He sighed and walked over to the couch she was and sat himself down.

"I have tried avoiding asking you this, but I must know. How did you get your powers?" He asked so intruiged, she smiled and glanced at her hands he did the same. She sighed and smirked.

"I was born with these powers. No one really knows how I contracted the powers, but there are books talking of origins and that one day a person who is born with powers have gods for ancestors, but that may very well be a myth." She said with a small laugh, he smiled and nodded his head.

"Do you know of anyone else with powers?" He asked, she smiled sadly and shook her head

"No. I do Not" With saying that she got up from the chair and walked towards the bookshelf again, looking for another book. Her heart began to beat a million miles per second, she could feel his presence before she saw him, he was right behind her and her nose was filled with his muscular scent, and she loved it. She stopped just for a second and turned around to see him towering over her, he put his arms on both side of her head, he lent down and smirked, she began breathing heavily.

"Gods, you say?" He asked. She felt a cold stirring feeling in her chest, she knew these were her powers and she knew why it was happening, she felt threatened and put in a dangerous situation.

"Yes, gods" She tried to keep her voice calm and statuesque, but that seemed to be a little difficult considering not to long ago she imaged this very mans hands upon her body. He smirked and stepped back a bit. She started breathing a little better by then.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" He asked, Elsa felt a sense of de javu.

"It's just I'm not used to being so close to...men" She said, a faint blush resting on her delicate pale cheeks. Elsa just realised what she had said, she basically just told him she was a virgin and the look on his face told Elsa he couldn't believe it.

"You mean...You're...pure?" He asked with a slight crack in his voice. Elsa bit her lip thoughtfully and then nodded. He then stepped back even further and swallowed a lump in his throat. Elsa felt like snatching him back towards her.

"Is that strange to you?" She asked almost with a smirk. He cracked a small smile and moved forward, this time she never flinched.

"I don't meet many woman who are still pure, it is a true delicacy to have, any man would love to have a woman who is pure when they take them" Xavier said trying to keep his voice steady. Elsa laughed and rolled her eyes a little.

"I would like to think so" She said with a small smile upon her scarlett lips. Xavier bit his lip and cleared his throat.

"You are odd aren't you?" He asked moving closer again. She raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"As odd as a Snow Queen can get" She said, he chuckled and stepped even closer, this time she didn't flinch, which visibly made him more comfortable.

"You are beautiful" He said barely above a whisper. She blushed and looked at her shoes.

She didn't reply becasue she thought that he may have said his thoughts out loud. When his hand reached her chin she looked up and saw his small smile.

"Did you hear me?" He asked, she nodded and bit her lip. Elsa's heart was racing her palms were sweating, this man gave her a sense of excitement and lust, she found herself lusting for his touch. They held their gaze until there was a loud and urgent knock on the door. She cleared her throat and answered it, Kai rushed through the door and his breathing was rapid.

"Come quick, Your Majesty!" He urged, she quickly turned to face Xavier and he took that as a notion to follow her. Kai led her to the entrance of the castle, what she saw, she wasn't expecting. On the floor in front of her eyes was a young couple that had blood all over them and torn clothing, Elsa gasped and got on her knees to check the couple, she was relieved when she heard slow breathing and felt pulses. Elsa looked up at the people that had rushed around, her sister, Kristoff, Olaf and the rest of the southern Isles brothers.

"Kai, please go fetch Gerda and tell her to get a room ready and comfortable, these two need all the hospitality they can get" She said fiercely to her chamberlain, he nodded and followed her orders. Xavier bent down to check the severity of their wounds.

"Looks like a wolf attack, we shouldn't move them until their room is ready" He said looking at their wounds. Elsa sat staring at the woman and almost everything came back to her

'_You will know when you see' _the wolf, the message everything and at that moment Elsa knew this woman was the bringer of light.

* * *

Alyddia woke with her chest, legs and back hurting. She could tell she was in a bed, it was soft and bouncy, she heard voices around her and when she opened her eyes she saw 7 different people in the room. She opened her eyes properly and looked at a white haired woman in particular.

"Where am I?" She said her voice raspy and drowsy. The woman smiled and walked closer.

"You're in Arendelle, safe and sound" She said calmly, Alyddia smiled slightly then sprung up again with a gasp. This made the woman step back a bit.

"Ellias. Where's Ellias?" She asked frantically. The woman looked at a nearby man and nodded, Alyddia was confused by all means, was he dead? did he bleed out?. All of these disturbing images stuck to her mind. When the door opened she was relieved to see it was Ellias,he had bandages and blood still on him. That still didn't stop her smile.

"Alyddia!" He said happily, she smiled and embraced him happily a warm hug and small kiss, although he insisted.

"I was so worried I thought you were dead!" She said shaking, he smiled and carressed her face lovingly.

"I am never going to leave you" He said sneakily catching her off guard with a kiss. They heard someone clear their throat and their heads snapped towards the woman with white hair.

"where are you from?" The woman asked, Alyddia cleared her throat and stood to formally face her.

"We are from Excellentia, I am Alyddia Magenta and this is my fiancee King Ellias Geyston" She said proudly, everyone in the room bowed in respect to the King.

"Welcome to Arendelle, I am Queen Elsa" She said with a smile. Ellias and Alyddia shared glances. Elsa looked a little suspicious so stepped back a little. Alyddia sat on the bed and sighed.

"Queen Elsa, I need to show you something" She said shakily, Elsa looked confused, she had a hunch that this woman was the bringer of light but she could be wrong.

"What do you need help with" She said as more of a statement than a question. Alyddia sighed and looked at her hands then held them outstretched in front of her. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling that made the magic come out. She heard kind of a sparkle then she opened her eyes to see what looked like a firework in her hands, everyone around her gasped and stepped back, Queen Elsa stood shocked and walked closer. She was close enough to touch she was fascinated by the beautiful orb of sparkling orange and gold. Alyddia bit her lip and looked at Queen Elsa confused.

"It's beautiful" Elsa whispered. Alydia gasped and a small smile had appeared on her face.

"I heard you have powers too?" Alyddia asked, Elsa smiled and formed a small snow ball in her hand while still looking at Alyddia's hands. Alyddia smiled and her eyes watered with tears of joy.

"Why are you here?" asked a man, similar to Ellias in build but his features were much darker. Alyddia sighed and glanced at Ellias who nodded.

"I have recently discovered that I am a wielder of magic and Queen Elsa is the only human being I know that has powers and I am here to ask for her guidance, if she'd allow it" Alyddia said looking at Elsa hopefully, Elsa smiled and rubbed Alyddia's hand as a form of comfort.

"Of course, I will guide you." Elsa said, Alyddia smiled and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa" She said, Elsa nodded and looked at the people around and sighed tiredly.

"Well, I think we will leave you two to rest and build up your strength. If you need anything, there will be a maid and guard just outside this door, please enjoy your stay and get some much needed rest" Elsa said, ushering the others out of the double doors, she smiled at the two just before shutting the door.

Alyddia let out a sigh and leaned back on the pillows hissing at the discomfort it brought her wounds. Ellias sat himself up next to her, holding his stomach as his wounds also brought pain.

"Ellias, I may be here for a while trying to control these...powers and I don't want you to abandon your duties as a king, so I just want to let you know you can back out anytime, you run a country and they need you" Alyddia said, trying to maintain calmness in her voice. Ellias sighed and grasped her hand tightly.

"Alyddia, Percy will have everything under control at home, I will not be returning to Excellentia without you, I promise. Everything I do will be for you, I am not going to leave you in your moment of need, you're scared and I'm scared for you. This could either make or break you but I will be there for the end result ready to rejoice or regroup, either way I'm here to stay. My country can wait" He said with so much compassion it made her heart flutter. She smiled and closed her eyes with a content feeling within her being. They stayed silent for a few moments and she could tell Ellias had fallen into a much needed sleep, she smirked and covered him with the blanket, then wrapped herself around him in a much needed cuddle. She closed her eyes again and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**I know...It's been ages since I last updated and I'm sorry, but it's been hectic. Again follow, favourite and review! **

**Lots of love xox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, Guys. Sorry, this is really short, I have been kind of slacking and sorry for the shitty chapter, my family are here so I thought I would write since I had inspiration and I hope you can forgive me. PM about any questions...fav, review, follow and Happy New Years guys! Bring on 2016! **

Elsa walked quietly passed her guests room asking the guards if they had heard anything but she was told the same thing, 'they are resting'. She couldn't keep her mind away from Alyddia, there was someone like her. Someone with powers, someone who knew what it was like to feel unnaccepted and unwanted. Elsa never knew there was someone that had the same magical abilities as her and she felt forever blessed to have found someone like her. Alyddia was completely different from her, though. She had doubts about guiding her, Elsa had Ice powers not Fire powers. They were complete opposites. From what Elsa could tell, Alyddia was caring and worried about the safety of others before her own, not to mention she was very beautiful. Elsa couldnt help but feel intimidated and the Southern Isles brothers weren't helping. Xavier was the only one she would talk to on a regular and daily occasion. The others didnt dare come near the snow queen, even thought they knew she would not harm them. Elsa let her thoughts drift to the King of Excellentia. She had heard many things and all of them great. He was described as the greatest king of his land and the greatest monarch within his area. Elsa couldnt help but feel a slight ping of jealousy because her kingdom was within his area. She scoffed at herself for being so childish. The king was very handsome and was similar to Xavier, except King Ellias had shoulders a little broader than that of King Xavier. Elsa sighed and rubbed her head, making her way toward her study to work.

* * *

Ellias had woken up with Alyddia in his arms, her hands were pressed against his chest and they were unusually warm, but provided him great comfort with the cold weather, from the rain, and his aching injuries. He looked down at her sleeping form and promised he would get up as soon as he had enough rest to find her something to eat and thank the kind Arendellian queen. He wrapped his arms around her even tighter and fell back to sleep kissing her head.

* * *

Elsa sighed and stood from her desk. She was worried about her guests who were yet to wake up. She walked towards her balcony doors and pushed them open with a gust of cold wind. She had decided not to worry about Alyddia for she knew she would be in safe hands. She stood leaning against the railing of the balcony and humming a quiet song. Anna was with Kristoff and the Southern Isles brothers were doing what they liked to do. From where she stood, the fjords were vibrant and shone brightly with the hues of blue and green enchanting her eyes. Then she looked at the mountain that had the suns rays glimmering off of it, creating a sleek golden outline of the majestic mountain. The gold resembled Alyddia's eye colour and she smiled at the thought of Alyddia and Ellias. She could tell they were deeply in love and cared too much for each other. She wondered if she would ever find someone like that, to share happiness with. She sighed and looked upon her village, a smile on her face to see the happiness of her people. Her ears pricked as if she was a cat hearing a mouse, she turned around her and door handle was being slightly turned, relief filled her senses when she saw it was only Xavier. She sighed and motioned for him to join her on the balcony. He smiled and joined her. They stood in comfortable silence for a moment, enjoying the view.

"Elsa?" He asked, she didnt answer him straight away but instead smiled and turned to face him.

"Yes, Xavier?" She asked, he looked nervous and she couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked nervous. He cleared his throat and turned to face her, moving a step closer.

"Would you...would you come to dinner with me tonight?" He asked, looking at the ground. She smiled and tried to hide her excitement and shock. She placed a hand on his face and lifted it to look her in the eyes. She was surprised at how bold she had become.

"Yes, yes I will" She said, he chuckled and grasped her other hand, rubbing it gently.

"I'll collect you from your room at 6 sharp" He said, kissing her hand. She nodded and watched as he walked back into her study room and out the door.

Elsa then let her excitement out by letting a small squeal escape her lips. She couldn't wait to tell Anna.

**Also...I realised its been a year since I started this story. So...happy birthday to my fanfic. (Not exactly on this day...in October I think)**


End file.
